Virus Evolution
by Youdeacia
Summary: The Transformers have evolved.  1.3 million years into the future and the war between the Autobots and Decepticons continues.  Cybertron has also evolved and she will survive at any cost.  Reviews appreciated, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Virus Evolution**

**Chapter 1**

_We have long forgotten who created our kind; we are called Transformers, sentient robots. Our world, Cybertron has been torn apart by our war; two factions the Autobots and Decepticons fighting for control of our home world that would continue suffer over 4 million years. Until a time came when our war was brought to Earth, a beautiful blue green world on the edge of the galaxy filled with life of every imaginable kind. Befriended by its inhabitants, humans, our war would continue on their world with disastrous consequences._

_Our war has waged across the known galaxy, but it would be Cybertron where our fates would be tested. Megatron brought the Virus from Earth to merely enslave our civilization instead he almost destroyed us all. The Virus was a living organism with the ability to kill Transformers without inhibition._

_During the last battle of the Evolution War when the leaders of the Deceptions and Autobots, Megatron and Optimus Prime clashed in the heavens above Cybertron both were overcome by the Virus. In one last valiant effort to save our world Optimus Prime released the power and knowledge held within the Matrix into the void of destruction that was engulfing our dying planet. Only the Matrix saved our civilization and our world from complete annihilation._

_In the chaos of destruction, Optimus Prime and Megatron along with their warriors disappeared, many thought destroyed. And it was on that day Megatron became a god._

_Thus we evolved. The Virus was the catalyst; our world of exotic metals and cosmic alloys bent and curved upon itself, taking on both organic and inorganic properties, metallic life. As Cybertron was reborn we were forcibly changed, all Cybertronian life would be forever altered._

_- Isis Prime_

---

**1.3 Million Years Later…**

"Sir, are you sure that informant's intelligence was worth the taels spent on it?" Crystal Ice asked as she leaned forward to study the screen that framed a very ominous black hole that was slowly pulling their ship the Julie-Ann into its horizon event. The insignia on her chest identified her as a military Autobot, not a civilian. Though the pulse cannon on her left forearm might also have provided a hint. Like most females of her race she was tall, constituted of a beautiful metallic alloy, possessing a curved elegance to her parts - a definitively feminine build. Males of the species having a tendency to be more bulky and angular, some would say stocky, following the stereotypical evolutionary standards for males and females. At least that was the prevailing theory.

The computer was scanning the event horizon of the dead star, looking for anything out of the usual. The source had sold the Autobot military command information that the Decepticons were spending a lot of time around collapsed star A2341. They appeared to be looking for something. Scans of the system had showed no enemy activity. "Command thinks its worth it," a rather over armored Autobot named Blackwolf said as he came over to look at Crystal Ice's computer display.

"This is dangerous, if we get too close we'll be trapped in the event horizon," Crystal Ice warned Blackwolf.

"How much closer can we get?" he asked.

Crystal Ice shook her head, "It might help to know what we're looking for. There is no Decepticon activity out there, even they're not insane enough to play around with a black hole."

Blackwolf chuckled, "You haven't met too many Decepticons then."

New data flashed across the screen that made Crystal Ice ignore her commander's comment as she quickly tried to evaluate what the computer was trying to convey. "Sir, there is something very large out there. I can't see it on scans, but it's creating its own gravity waves."

"Pull back now!" Blackwolf commanded his crew. The Autobot destroyer Julie-Ann immediately pulled back from the event horizon of A2341. "I need more information Autobots!" he yelled. Crystal Ice pulled up other scans at her station, but could not identify the origins of the additional gravity waves.

Several tense moments passed as the Autobots waited to see what might happen. Suddenly a massive robot-ship came into view on the main screen of the bridge. "That's Orgonix!" a female Autobot named Skytopaz breathed in shock. Her name was obvious from the beautiful blue hue of her armor. She stepped forward for a better look, "It was reported he was destroyed during the Norusin conflict," she added.

"Obviously the report was wrong," Blackwolf responded, "Weapons online!!"

The enormous Decepticon slid though space without a sound. Orgonix was too busy scanning the event horizon of A2341 to pay any attention to the Autobot destroyer; he had divine work to do. Orgonix turned back towards the black hole and continued his scans. "_The god is here, he had to be,_" he thought to himself. Orgonix had dreamed of him, in the great cold void of white light. Orgonix had ignored calls from Decepticon command, demanding to know what he was doing. Though he has been punished for repeatedly failing in battle, the god had come to him, "My redemption!" thought Orgonix.

The Autobots watched Orgonix disappear back into the event horizon of the black hole; the Decepticon could obviously withstand the great power of the black hole. The energy required to keep from being pulled into the black hole was massive. As it was, the Autobot's destroyer Julie-Ann was beginning to show signs of stress due to their close proximity to this space phenomenon. "What could that Decepticon be looking for?" Blackwolf wondered out loud. No one had an answer.

"Should we follow?" Crystal Ice asked. "He doesn't seem interested in us."

"Yes, for now. Keep a safe distance though," Blackwolf responded. The Autobots continued their surveillance of the Decepticon, Orgonix.

Time passed, several days by Cybertronian time, and Orgonix kept up his hunt, his energy was almost depleted. Though he was in danger of being hauled into the black hole, he had to go deeper; the god had to be here. Orgonix had found other victims of the black hole's power floating around, slowly being pulled down into oblivion, either in deep stasis or dead; but they did not interest him. Orgonix wondered if he was being tested, to see if he was willing to sacrifice himself for the god. "_Yes, a test_," he thought, "_I must prove myself worthy of finding the god!_" So he went even closer, feeling the gravity currents pulling him down into a "watery" doom that he was not sure he could escape. But he continued to scan the black hole. "_I must not miss any region._"

Fear crept into his mind and he processed this need for self-preservation thoughtfully, but the god would laugh cruelly at him. To die for the god was to make the ultimate sacrifice, so he forced himself to go deeper into the black hole. Sensors scanned ancient metal debris and wreckage, "_It was from Cybertron! How could that be? That world was light years from A2341! How did it get here, was it the god?_" As he pondered these thoughts he noticed the Autobots following him. "_Perhaps he could use them to escape, if need be,_" he thought, "_Weakness! The god would not be pleased!_" But he had been gifted with the vision; he had seen the god, sleeping in space, being pulled down in to the void of white light.

Suddenly his sensors screamed. He was lost! He could not escape now! "_Failure!_" Orgonix realized it meant that he would not be remembered; that he would never sit at the god's side. As Orgonix pondered his failure he came upon the god, floating harmlessly in space.

---

_On a dead rock, a prison, orbiting a beautiful dark green-brown world where lightening criss-crossed its endless skies in a never-ending succession. The Watchers sneered in glee on their dead moon. Millennias of boredom was ending._

----

Isis Prime could have sworn that she had felt, "_What was that ancient human expression?,_" she thought. It felt as if someone had walked over her grave. There was a disturbance in the Matrix within her chest, a recognition of something. She could not help but glance over at the tall, six-sided milky gray crystal that sat in the middle of the side table in her quarters; an artifact from an ancient time before she existed. No answer to her question came from the Matrix, only her experience and wisdom was within. She had no knowledge from the others, like other Matrix would have; she was the first, the Alpha. Perhaps it was nothing, but she never liked it when she got such feelings, they always greatly disturbed her. Isis Prime rose from her desk and wandered over to the crystal and ran her hand over it, but the crystal was as inanimate as ever.

Lightening broke the gray-green sky, reaching toward a power station relay, where its energy would be collected and used to power Cybertron. Before her was a silvery lake of liquid metal, then the city of Riyon in the distance, with its dark spires and tall monolithic buildings, each with its own unique beauty. Cybertron flourished now; a Golden Age. Through dark clouds the night sky could be seen and Cybertron's only real moon, Hades, rose in the sky. Hades was a forbidden place, no Cybertronian had walked its surface and survived since before the e-volve and Isis Prime would make sure it remained so. Only the suicidal went to Hades, and for the billionth time she wondered if their ancient contract with the Watchers had been worth the price to Cybertron.

---

Skytopaz saw the signal projected across her screen but did not at first realize what she was beholding. The computer confirmed again the ancient SOS signal. It was extremely weak, with little distance projection. It was one used before the e-volve. There were pre-e-volves out there in the cold of space moving around the black hole. "Sir, there are pre-e-volves out there, we're getting a general SOS signal. Unknown if Autobot or Decepticon." she reported to her commander.

Blackwolf, who had been studying other reports, stopped and turned his attention to Skytopaz, as did everyone else on the command deck, "Did you say pre-e-volves?" he asked carefully, trying not to show his shock. Skytopaz checked the signal again and nodded toward her commander, "I guess we know now what Orgonix is looking for." Blackwolf put his computer pad down and stood, "Okay Autobots, it's now a search and rescue!" "Skytopaz," he directed, "Contact the medical section and tell them to expect pre-e-volves. They will be exposed to the Virus as soon as we bring them on board."

"What if they're Decepticons?" Crystal Ice asked, "We should destroy them or else just leave them."

"That's not your decision to make!" Blackwolf reminded her, "Everyone knows the protocol for finding pre-e-volves." Crystal Ice did not voice her trepidation further, but brought up the required protocols for rescuing pre-e-volves. "Do we have Orgonix on our sensors?" Blackwolf queried.

"Yes, Sir, " Crystal Ice responded, "But he has entered further into the event horizon of the black hole than even we should follow."

"Follow him!" Blackwolf commanded.

Crystal Ice stared at the male Autobot, who was easily a magnitude larger than her, "That is stupid and suicidal!" Blackwolf, who was used to having his orders complied with, was speechless, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Noted Crystal. You can file a formal complaint when we get back to Cybertron." Blackwolf commented as he entered the new commands into the computer. The destroyer's computer warned of the danger of executing the new course. When the warning went unacknowledged, the computer immediately filed a report, sending it to Cybertron with the information of the discovery of pre-e-volves. It did have self preservation protocols.

The Julie-Ann slid down further into the black hole's event horizon. The Autobots needed to find the pre-e-volves as quickly as possible. The more energy they expended, the less were their chances of escaping the black hole's hold on them. Debris filled the main screen of the destroyer's command deck. It looked like the carnage left over from an ancient battle. Crystal Ice scanned the wreckage of ships and Transformers long passed into the Nexus. The scan indicted it was Cybertronian in origin, but that was impossible! The rest of those present on the command deck were stunned in to silence.

Suddenly, alarms warned of on an incoming attack, "It appears Orgonix has noticed us. He's turning!" Crystal Ice yelled, "All Autobots prepare for attack!" An energy mass hit the destroyer with full force, but its shields held. Orgonix was not firing a warning shot. "What is that insane Decepticon doing?" Crystal Ice exclaimed, "He'll be stuck here if he uses his remaining energy to attack us."

"We have found pre-e-volves," Skytopaz informed the bridge crew. "Beginning rescue protocols!" The destroyer's tractor beam pulled the ancient Transformers from space and into the ship.

"How many?" Blackwolf demanded.

"Not sure" Skytopaz responded. Another blast from Orgonix rocked the ship.

"Open communications with that Decepticon," Blackwolf ordered. When the communiqué line was initiated, Blackwolf warned Orgonix, "Decepticon, we know why you are here, for the pre-e-volves, but if you attack us you'll doom us all."

Laughter returned, "I am Orgonix! The god will reward me!"

Crystal Ice shook her head, "That Decepticon had been in space too long." Blackwolf nodded he had think of something quickly, he addressed Orgonix, "The god cannot reward you if you're stuck here with us. We should work together."

"Orgonix does not work with Autobots!" the Decepticon sneered.

"Don't be stupid, we're both being pulled down into this black hole. We should rescue as many of the pre-e-volves as possible and combine our energies to get both of us out of the gravity pull of this dead star!" Blackwolf reasoned.

"Orgonix has the god, what does he care for the others?" was the response.

Blackwolf stopped, "The god?" He thought, "_This Decepticon is insane_," but he tried again, "Maybe the god wants his followers to be rescued as well." Crystal Ice asked him what he was doing, but Blackwolf just shrugged.

Orgonix thought for a second, "_This Autobot did make sense. After all, one should not anger a god._" "Very well," he answered, "We will escape together and gather as many pre-e-volves as we can. But I want the Decepticons."

"And we want the Autobots." Blackwolf responded. A deal was struck. "Very well. We'll each rescue as many of the pre-e-volves as we can and exchange each others kind when we have escaped from this black hole."

"Agreed," Orgonix said. He immediately began pulling away from the black hole and pulling the Autobot destroyer with him. The destroyer scanned the wreckage, trying to pull any pre-e-volves they found, though not all could be recovered.

---

Once he was far enough away not to be affected by the pull of the black hole, Orgonix demanded an immediate prisoner exchange. Orgonix, for his part, spit two Autobots out into cold space and waited impatiently. Blackwolf commanded that the identified Decepticons be delivered in a similar fashion. Orgonix quickly rescued his cargo and was gone, leaving the Autobots to wonder what had just happened. Their pre-e-volves had been pulled into the main cargo bay and medical Autobots were already stationed to receive them. The Virus started its mutation of the pre-e-volve Transformers immediately; upon arrival in the destroyer the Transformers had been exposed. All Cybertonians were plague carriers. It was similar with Orgonix.

---

Marked "Highest Security", the message to Cybertron's high command was simple enough, "The Lord Prime has been located."

---

It took Isis Prime several readings of the high security communiqué for its meaning to sink in. "The Lord Prime has been located!" For millennia on end the Autobots had searched for the remains of their brethren who had fought at the end of the Evolution War. Now he had been found in the wreckage around a dead star 11,326.789 light years from Cybertron. "_How?_" she thought to herself. The fact was just too shocking. Already she could hear the Oracle Tell Basta trying to contact her, wanting to know details. She forcibly shoved the Oracle's thoughts out of her mind - she could wait. The message also mentioned that the Decepticon Orgonix had been looking for "the god." To a Decepticon the only god was Megatron. Could he have found Megatron? If the other Prime had been found, she could only assume the worse. To unleash that abomination on the universe again! And it would evolve! Isis Prime felt that strange sensation again and shivered. Megatron would bring only death and destruction, as before.

Isis Prime ordered Blackwolf to return to Cybertron immediately. The rescued pre-e-volves would be infected with the Virus by now; the pain of the transformation they would go through was unspeakable. Only those Transformers who had existed before the Virus knew what horror that was, as a majority of the living Cybertronians, like herself, had been created after the Virus had consumed their world.

---

Pain is a state of physical and mental suffering. The Consciousness came on-line and it felt pain; sensations of misery, "What is this?" The last thing the Consciousness remembered was the cold of space and a fall in to stasis. Mortally wounded; was this death? Physical changes were taking place around it as the Consciousness tried to remember, but it mentally screamed in anguish, it couldn't escape. Minute by minute the agony increased. The Consciousness struggled through the writhing agony trying to remember what it was, what was happening. Was it dying? Why doesn't this torture stop? But it continued. More information came through a void of haze and it called itself Prowl.

Prowl could suddenly see, hear, and smell. Thrashing against invisible restraints he yelled out at his unknown assailants. "Hang on, it's almost over," came a soft voice.

"Why are doing this to me?" he screamed.

"Hang on," the soothing voice said again, "The Virus must run its course, transformation is almost complete." Prowl did not listen as he tried to bring his weapons to bear, the voice quickly yelled, "Disable his weaponry, hurry!" Prowl's mind was burning, he wanted it to stop, he screamed and screamed. Then there was nothing.

Prowl woke with a start. His optical sensors adjusted to the lighting. He could feel his limbs and the pain was gone. As he sat up and looked down at his hands he did not recognize himself. He quickly looked around the room and found someone sitting in the far corner. "Who are you?" he demanded. He realized after he asked the question that his weaponry didn't work.

"Oh, you're awake," the figure said as it came into Prowl's line of sight. What appeared before him, he was not sure. It appeared humanoid in shape, but it wasn't a human. It was a Transformer, but not like any he had ever seen before. Skytopaz stood before Prowl watching him as curiously as he was of her. Prowl saw the Autobot symbol on her armor and relaxed a little. "Your name is Prowl?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded, "Who, or what, are you?"

Skytopaz was confused by the odd question. Maybe the Virus had damaged his mind. "My name is Skytopaz and I am an Autobot, like yourself, a Transformer."

Prowl scanned her body and found his scans were bounced back at him. He could register a power signature from her and, as he stopped to try to analyze the information, he realized she was also biological. "I find biological components, but…" he stopped as he realized the implication of what he was saying. She was both organic and inorganic.

"Of course you do," Skytopaz said patiently, "Scan your own systems and you will find the same reading." Prowl did as she said and indeed found that he himself had the same bio-energy reading. Now he was really confused. "Now if you will sit quietly I will explain has happened to you." she replied soothingly.

"I was on Cybertron…Megatron had unleashed some weapon…I cannot remember. How long has been?" Prowl began.

"Approximately, 1.3234 million years," she answered. The information sank in. He had been in stasis longer on Earth when the Ark had crashed.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your on the Autobot destroyer, Julie-Ann," she said. "We are going home."

"Home?" Prowl asked.

"Cybertron," Skytopaz smiled.

"Excuse me, but what type of Transformer are you?" Prowl asked.

Skytopaz laughed as it dawned on her why he was acting so oddly. There had not been gender differentiation before the Virus. "I am a female of our race, you are male, if you are wondering."

The thought of being either male or female had never crossed Prowl's mind before, though the humans seemed to use the masculine when speaking of his kind. "Transformers do not have gender…" he stated slowly, but stopped.

Skytopaz laughed at his confusion, she couldn't help it. "The idea may take a little getting used to. We Transformers have evolved, there is gender assignment, we are now what are called "metallic biologicals." That is the simplest explanation I can give you."

Prowl studied the tall azure-blue female Transformer again, noting her eyes still, then darken. She was armored, but it curved around her, giving him the impression of a human female. Her height was approximately six meters. This was all very confusing to him.

"There are others of your, I guess, I mean, of our kind," he asked hopefully.

Skytopaz nodded, "Many."

"The others," he asked his friends. "Optimus Prime..., Bumblebee?" he asked hopefully.

Skytopaz was taken aback for a moment. "_Why would he refer to a Prime on such a personnel level?_" she thought, but she did not correct Prowl. "The Lord Prime is still going through the e-volve process and the other two are resting comfortably. Our records show one is Bumblebee and the other is Jazz. Unfortunately, no others were rescued from the black hole." Prowl nodded and began to look himself over. He had changed. He felt stronger and faster, though externally he was still a mystery to himself. On Earth he had been a police cruiser, but now he wasn't sure what he was.

"I am in robot mode?" he asked dumbly.

Skytopaz nodded, "Yes, your mobile form probably has not set yet, so do not try to transform from robot mode."

"You said we Transformers had 'evolved.' What did you mean, into what?" Prowl asked.

"In to what we are now," she responded. "I suppose you might be a little different because you were a pre-e-volve, I was created after the Virus changed us." Prowl definitely did not understand. "Everything will be explained," she promised, "You are among your own kind, I assure you. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Prowl said.

"Are you hungry," she asked, Prowl only gave her a confused look. "Do you desire energy?"

Prowl thought for a moment, "I believe I do."

"Then come," she said. Prowl stood and took several tentative steps, finding he could walk, though his balance felt a little precarious. His systems stabilized him. As Prowl followed Skytopaz out of the room and into the corridor he realized he could not help but watch how she moved.

"What is this?" he asked Skytopaz as he realized he was wearing what appeared to a bracelet. Strange symbols and designs were inlaid upon it.

Skytopaz held up her arm to show how she also wore such a bracelet, but with very different patterns inscribed on it, "It is called an Onc armlet, all Transformers wear one."

"What is it for?" he asked.

"Mating," she replied. "Don't worry everything will be explained. There will be a lot of new things to get used to, I assure you."

"_Mating? Was that not something humans did to procreate?_" Prowl thought. He decided that there were other, more pressing questions, than how exactly Transformers mated.

As they traveled through several corridors, they passed other Transformers who nodded and stared at Prowl in curiosity and he at them.

The galley was a beautiful area that had a panoramic view of the space the Autobot destroyer Julie-Ann was currently passing through. Tables were scattered throughout the room and other Autobots sat taking a meal of energy of one form or the other. "Don't worry everyone has orders to leave you and the others alone until you get a little more comfortable with your surroundings. I will be your re-educational liaison for now. Any questions you have, I will try to provide some answers. Once we get to Cybertron there are classes that will be provided to allow your re-integration into society. Unless you decide other wise I assume it will be in the military? "

"I guess," Prowl said absent mindlessly as he continued to study the other Transformers. Skytopaz left him at the table while she procured some energy nutrients. When she returned she had several glowing cubes of swirling colors with her. She placed them on the table in front of Prowl. "What is it?" he asked.

"A high energy protein mix. You absorb it through your facial orifice," Skytopaz replied as she demonstrated by picking up one of the cubes and putting it into her mouth. "Your body will process it into raw energy. Try it, it's good."

Prowl picked up one of cubes and did as Skytopaz had done, and sure enough, it tasted good. The new energy flooded his systems making him feel much better. "When will we reach Cybertron?" he asked.

"20.98 hours," Skytopaz returned. "Your file said you were the tactical and analytical officer for the Lord Prime?"

"The Lord Prime?" Prowl repeated, confused, "You mean Optimus Prime."

"You called the Lord Prime by name?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. His friends call him Optimus," Prowl said.

"You must be a very close confident of the Lord Prime," she said a little in awe.

"Well I guess, but why are you calling Optimus, 'Lord Prime'," he asked, curious.

"That is how a Matrix holder or Prime is referred to, using the feminine Lady and masculine Lord," she said simply.

"Did you say Lady?" Prowl asked shocked.

Skytopaz nodded, "I suppose there are two Primes now. Lady Isis Prime and Lord Optimus Prime."

"Isis Prime?" Prowl asked, "A female like you with a Matrix?"

"Lady Isis Prime or Lady Prime," Skytopaz corrected him. "Yes, Lady Prime is a Matrix holder."

The idea of another Prime was incredible to Prowl. There had always been just one, Optimus Prime. "This Lady Isis Prime is your leader?" he asked.

"Yes, since the time after we evolved," Skytopaz said. "How are you feeling now? Have you had enough energy or would like something else?"

"I think I am fine," he responded. "I don't suppose we could see the others?"

"I will check. Please come with me if you are finished with your meal," Skytopaz said.

---

Bumblebee, like Prowl, experienced the searing pain of the Virus during his e-volve and he was currently sitting quietly wondering what had happened to him. He seemed to be functioning, but his body armor was very different from before, though he retained his trademark canary-yellow color. He had to admit he felt stronger, if not larger. Unlike Prowl, he had awoke alone. As he stood gingerly he scanned his surrounding, "Hello?" he called out. There was no response. He figured if Decepticons had captured him, they would have restrained him if he was alone. He tried signaling Optimus Prime, but there was no response. Weapons were active. He felt different. He remembered the pain, what had happened to him? Since no one seemed to be coming he figured he would have to figure things out on his own and find his friends. Perhaps they needed rescuing; it would not be the first time.

Just as he was getting ready to explore a door slid opened and a gleaming white Transformer walked in. "How are you feeling Bumblebee?" the Autobot asked. He was larger than Bumblebee by quite a lot, but appeared to have no weaponry. The voice was familiar, but he did not recognize the Transformer in front of him. The Autobot laughed, "You do not recognize me do you old friend?"

"Do we know each other?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"Yes, we fought many battles against Decepticons on Earth and I put you back together on countless occasions." Bumnblebee still did not recognize the Transformer.

"I'm Rachet," he said with a grin.

Bumblebee stared at the Transformer before him, "Rachet?" Rachet chuckled at his old friends confusion. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bumblebee responded, confused.

Rachet nodded, "That is to be expected. Going through the e-volve is a painful process."

"E-volve?" Bumblebee asked, "Is that what has happened to me and why you look so different?"

"Yes, you were in stasis for a very long time," Rachet said.

"How long?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"1.3234 million years," he stated. Bumblebee sat back down on the metal bunk he had been resting on.

"That long?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We were in stasis longer on Earth after we crashed." Rachet said.

"Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"Optimus is still going through e-volve and it appears it is taking him considerably longer than you, Jazz and Prowl. Probably something to do with being a Matrix holder."

"He will be all right?" Bumblebee asked with concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Not all Transformers survive the e-volve, but Optimus was always the toughest of all us," Rachet said.

Before Bumblebee could ask another question, the door to his room opened and two more Transformers walked in.

Rachet smiled at the new arrivals, "Skytopaz. Prowl you have looked better!" Bumblebee looked at the strange Transformer that Rachet had called Prowl, but his attention was drawn away to the Transformer standing next him. "She is a female Transformer, an Autobot." Rachet said answering the question even before Bumblebee could form the question. This was even more confusing.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, I think so, this new form is different," the yellow Autobot admitted.

"You don't know the half of it," Prowl said looking at Skytopaz who found the entire thing quite amusing.

Bumblebee point towards Rachet, "That's Rachet."

Prowl grinned and two Transformers gripped each others forearms in greetings, "Old friends?" Skytopaz asked.

"Yes," Rachet said excitedly.

" I knew you were a pre-e-volve, but Rachet you never mentioned you knew the Lord Prime." Skytopz said surprised. Many Autobots did not always speak of their pasts; they were just too painful and full of lost friends and sorrow.

"Old memories I thought best to put aside," he commented simply. Skytopaz asked no more questions.

"Lord Prime?," Bumblebee questioned.

"Apparently that is how Optimus Prime is referred to now," Prowl said.

"You'll get used to it," Rachet said. "Many things have changed since the Virus e-volved us."

"Medic, is Jazz awake? Who was assigned as his re-educational liaison?" Skytopaz asked.

"He is fine. I told Blackwolf I would handle both Bumblebee and Jazz," Rachet said. "I spent an hour earlier convincing him who I was and that this was not some Decepticon trick."

"Pretty elaborate one, if it is," Bumblebee grinned

Skytopaz did not think it was particularly funny, "Perhaps you can also take over Prowl's re-education as well. He would probably be more comfortable with an old friend."

"Not a problem," Rachet replied.

Skytopaz nodded, "I have a pending report owed to command that I need to finish."

"Of course," Rachet said.

"I will check on you later Prowl," she said turning and leaving the room. Prowl simply watched her leave.

"That is a female Autobot?" Bumblebee said still confused.

"Yes, you're male," Rachet added quickly, if Bumblebee was wondering.

"Gender assignment?" Bumblebee asked.

"The Virus caused Transformers to evolve into gender specifics, male and female," Rachet said. "The differences are obvious."

"This is all going to take some getting used too," Bumblebee grumbled.

"I want to meet this female Prime," Prowl growled.

Bumblebee looked from Prowl to Rachet, "Female Prime? Optimus is female?"

This questions made Rachet almost choke with laughter, "No Bumblebee, Prowl is referring to the female Matrix holder, Lady Isis Prime. After Optimus Prime disappeared with Megatron along with a large number of other Transformers, many assumed all were destroyed, so another Matrix came into being and it was given to a female Autobot called Isis Prime."

Bumblebee nodded numbly.

Suddenly the ship shook violently and alerts began blaring, "What was that?" Prowl asked as they looked around. The destroyer was hit again and this time it threw everyone to the floor.

"Rachet, to Medical Bay 3!" Blackwolf barked over the destroyer's communications system.

"Optimus Prime!" Rachet said and left without another word. Bumblebee and Prowl followed. Rachet ran down the ship's corridors taking a lift to the medical bay with Bumblebee and Prowl in tow. The Julie-Ann shook violently again.

Arriving at the upper deck of Med Bay 3, Rachet quickly ran to the observation level to see what was happening. Another female Transformer was there trying to get force fields up around the bay, "The force fields around the med bay aren't responding!" Unique said, as she desperately tried to re-route power to the computer. "I haven't seen an e-volve like this before!"

Bumblebee and Prowl looked down into the medical bay and saw what they guessed was Optimus Prime; the form was moving with swirling energy bursts about it. Something with the form glowed a searing blue giving off bolts of lightning that crashed against the walls of the medical bay. They were causing extensive damage to the ship's systems and there was fear of a hull breach.

"Optimus…" Bumblebee breathed, "What's happening to you?"

Rachet tried to help Unique re-route energy to the force fields, but to no avail. The ship shook again. "There is nothing we can do," Unique said.

"When did this start?" Rachet asked, studying the anguished form that was his old commander.

"About an hour ago, but energy bursts were not being given off like this. The Julie-Ann will not be able to absorb much more." Unique said. "The e-volve is taking much too long."

"Do something for Prime!" Prowl yelled at Rachet from across the deck.

"I cannot!" Rachet shouted back, "The Virus must run its course!"

"Scans of the Lord Prime are off the scale Rachet!" Unique said calmly.

Another Transformer came storming into the medical bay, "Rachet report!" Blackwolf yelled, "What is tearing my ship apart?" Blackwolf stopped when he saw the pre-e-volve form in the med bay. It did not look anything like a Transformer. "Primes can never do anything the easy way," he swore.

"Energy levels dropping," Unique called out. The pre-e-volve began to take shape. Everyone stood in disbelief watching the Virus finish with Optimus Prime, a Transformer created from the liquid metallic form and the Matrix stopped glowing.

"Prime…" Rachet breathed.

---

The first thought was blurred, _"Where am I_?" As Optimus Prime came on-line after his long stasis what he heard made him stop, "Cybertron on visual."

Home…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bumblebee, Prowl, and Jazz stood on the observation deck of the Julie-Ann and stared in disbelief as the destroyer entered orbit around Cybertron. This was not the Cybertron they remembered it was very different. The Autobot destroyer had passed massive city colonies in space orbiting the planet. Parts of Cybertron were ablaze with lights and other parts were in utter darkness. Cybertron even had a rather ugly looking moon.

"It's so beautiful," Bumblebee breathed. Prowl held his opinion though he had to admit the floating cities were works of art in metal. They saw lightning in Cybertron's high atmosphere, it blazed in all the hues of the rainbow it appeared, Bumblebee had never seen purple lightning, it was a rather light purple, but he definitely scanned that color frequency.

"Is that an ocean?" Jazz asked pointing to a feature in Cybertron's lower hemisphere.

"Yes," responded Blackwolf who stood with Jazz, Bumblebee, Prowl and Rachet. "Cybertron has several oceans, along with mountain ranges, jungles, and something that the scientists say qualifies as a prairie."

"Home," Bumblebee laughed delightedly, "And we're not war anymore?"

Blackwolf glanced at Rachet and shook his head slowly, "No, we Autobots are still at war with the Decepticons, but Cybertron is safe."

"It is said," Rachet spoke thoughtfully, "It was we Transformers who should have tamed Cybertron, but instead it is she who tamed us."

"She?" Prowl asked.

Rachet chuckled, "Oh, I did not mention it. The planet has a consciousness." Jazz, Bumblebee, and Prowl just sort of nodded at this information.

"And Cybertron is not interested in being destroyed again, we Transformers live by her rules." Blackwolf conceded respectfully. "She is a harsh teacher, no mercy." Jazz gave Prowl a confused worried look, but Prowl just shrugged.

"There is much to learn," Jazz commented.

"And time to learn it in," Blackwolf returned. "We must greet the Lord Prime and I am sure he would like his friends there when he wakes."

"This Lord Prime name," Prowl began. "Optimus isn't really going like it. Titles and all that."

Rachet cleared his throat, "Prowl this is our way now."

Blackwolf gave Prowl a hard look. "No disrespect of a Prime is allowed including over familiarity," he stated.

"We were fighting at Optimus' side before you were even fashioned!" Prowl barked.

"Prowl," Rachet said firmly. "Enough, Blackwolf no disrespect was meant. They don't understand yet."

"True," Blackwolf sighed. "Enlighten them soon, I believe you are their re-educational liaison."

"Yes Sir," Rachet answered. "The Lord Prime will be waking soon, perhaps we should go."

Jazz and Bumblebee decided to keep silent, Prowl was going to get them into trouble even before they set foot on Cybertron.

---

Optimus Prime optical sensors registered someone leaning over him, "Welcome to the FUTURE!" Bumblebee yelled gleefully to his commander.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus mumbled confused, as more data flooded his memory. Bumblebee certainly did not look like Bumblebee. Optimus Prime sat up and perceived his surroundings. There were Transformers standing before him, he scanned them biological and metallic characteristics. Than he scanned himself and found similar traits and he felt the Matrix pulsing within his chest.

Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl rushed forward to address their commander. "Optimus how do you feel?" Bumblebee asked.

"Functional I believe," he answered, "Bumblebee?"

"We have new appearances," Bumblebee said. "We are different inside and out you could say." He pointed out Jazz and Prowl.

"That is Rachet," Bumblebee explained pointing to the medic. "And Blackwolf, he's captain of the Julie-Ann the ship we're on."

"I don't know that name," Optimus remarked still feeling hazy.

Blackwolf stepped forward and bowed respectfully, "Lord Prime, as the first one to welcome you to Cybertron it is truly a honor."

"Cybertron? How long were we in stasis?" he suddenly asked.

"1.3234 million years," Blackwolf answered. "You have e-volved."

"Evolved?" Optimus scanned his own body again. His armor plating was different, it gleamed black, blue, and red, weaponry was on-line he felt different than from before. He stared down at his hand and he felt its strength.

"Megatron's weapon did this apparently, they say we are all infected with a virus that evolves machines." Jazz said breaking the silence. This really did not register with Optimus Prime; he was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh by the way Optimus," Bumblebee chimed in. "So your not confused you're a male."

"Bumblebee your not being helpful," Rachet snapped. "Prime your systems are still initializing."

Blackwolf studied the legend in front of him. So this was Optimus Prime, the male Matrix holder. He certainly looked impressive would he live up to being the heroic leader of legend?

Optimus noticed the Onc armlet on his right wrist and held it up. "Will explain later," Rachet murmured.

Blackwolf was signaled from the command deck that the Julie-Ann was entering the atmosphere having been commanded to land at Autobot high command, a mammoth military complex called Terra Firma.

---

Lady Isis Prime stood in the command room of Terra Firma, watching the Julie-Ann land. How long had all of Cybertron waited for this moment? No one approached her as she watched the Julie-Ann descend she was obviously in deep thought. Another Matrix holder had all sorts of implications. "Medical personnel are at the ready to perform the necessary evaluations?" Isis Prime asked.

"Yes, Lady Prime," a female Transformer, Blazestorm called from her command post.

"I assume this has already gone public?" she asked not particularly interested in scanning the media reports herself.

"Several Megatron cults are all ready calling it the end of times," Blazestorm said amused. Isis Prime shook her head. Cybertron was going to riot. Isis suddenly decided she wanted a very long vacation.

---

"You're a female?" Optimus asked the Transformer doctor who was examining him intently.

"That's correct," Enigma Zeta returned as she studied her instrument readouts completely enthralled with what she was doing. The chance to study a pre-e-volve Matrix holder, the chance would never come again. The Matrix appeared to block any of her scans, _damn it_. Rachet stood by and watched Optimus being assessed. "I would like to perform a full spectrum scan using the AFE61."

"That would take hours," Rachet complained. "Your supposed to perform a checkup not decode him." Enigma Zeta shook her head; even though Rachet was a medic she often wondered why he had left the military division if he was going to serve with military personnel. "Finished with your dissection?"

Annoyed, Engma Zeta gave Rachet a disgusted look, "I need a few more minutes. You should be able to transform in about a week without much problem, but I wouldn't try it before than. Incredibly your still forming weapons systems it appears."

"He's still e-volving?" Rachet asked surprised.

Males were dense she thought, _isn't that what she just said_? She would need to pull his files once a full scan of his weaponry compliment had been established. She could get some of the metallic cells once he stopped e-volving. "Done. Try to take it easy for a while. E-volving is a very traumatic for any Transformer and I heard it was twice as hard for you, the Matrix was probably responsible would be my guess. There is still much unknown about the Matrixes any information you are interested in divulging would be of scientific importance."

"Perhaps another time," Optimus Prime muttered glancing over at Rachet.

"We can go?" Rachet asked impatiently, but Engma Zeta had already gone over to her computer and was downloading her scans for further study. Rachet motioned to Optimus Prime for them to leave.

"Are all females that intent on their work?" Optimus asked as they left.

"Most of them are even friendly," Rachet called over his shoulder. Engma Zeta did not hear the conversation. She already had enough for three research papers to present to the medical research counsel, which meant full funding for her research!

---

"These are to be your quarters for now," Rachet said as he looked at a computer file. The two had left the medical center and been greeted by a number of high commanding transformers. Optimus Prime had been explained about that the Matrix holder title and that there was a female Matrix holder. He had allowed himself to be hauled about by Rachet who seemed to know what he was doing. Luckily introductions were quick and relatively painless, Rachet explaining the Lady Prime had ordered a calm reception. The female Prime was not present Optimus Prime noted, being told she would meet him later. Everyone he met was in awe; he certainly had done nothing to earn their respect. He wanted to see Cybertron. "Nice," Rachet commented as they entered the well-furnished quarters usually reserved for dignitaries.

"Where are the others?" Optimus asked.

"Probably in quarters of their own Sir."

"Its really you Rachet?" Optimus questioned suddenly.

The medic Transformer looked at his old friend, "When we were on Eluninean, Megatron had pounced us pretty good, you told me once when we had defeated the Decepticons that you had to admit it would be hard going back to being a glorified librarian, but it would certainly be a quieter job."

Optimus Price chuckled, "Forgive me Rachet."

"None necessary, Lord Prime."

"Is that Lord title necessary?"

"It is our way," Rachet stated simply. "Cybertron is very different than from what it was before. The very planet will defend her existence, we have not been forgiven for almost destroying her." Optimus Prime noted the feminine use of "her" when referring to Cybertron he would ask about it later.

"We Transformers have destroyed much with our wars," Optimus Prime said thoughtfully.

"More than you know," Rachet murmured softly. Optimus Prime turned to Rachet questioningly. Rachet did not want Optimus Prime finding out from a computer database, he sighed and began simply, "Earth was destroyed."

Optimus Prime felt his sensors being overwhelmed, what had Rachet said, Earth destroyed. "What happen?" he whispered almost in audibly. He felt as if he taken a laser cannon hit right in the chest, it couldn't be!

"Another battle in a series in this endless war with the Decepticons. It happened long ago." Rachet explained. "We tried to stop it the Decepticons had created a weapon that used the very energy from the Earth's sun. It created a solar flair of unimaginative size that struck Earth, many Autobots died in the struggle to save Earth, but we failed."

"How long ago?" Optimus demanded.

"It took place 1,543.34 years after Megatron and you clashed on Cybertron releasing the Virus," Rachet returned.

"Did any humans survive?"

"Some, those who did escaped to the stars. We at first tried to help them rebuild on other worlds, but as you could imagine they wanted nothing to do with Transformers. We eventually lost contact with them all together. There are unconfirmed reports that humans have survived all this time, even thrive in other parts of the galaxy. In our guilt we incorporated much of their culture into our own. I am sure you have recognized the Earth names given to many things and Transformers. The computer can supply with you all the historical records of course."

Optimus Prime walked to the large window that looked out over Terra Firma he did not know how to respond to Rachet. "Did you see it?" he finally asked.

"No, I am told it happened quickly."

Optimus Prime sat down in a chair and buried his head in his hands. Rachet knew there was nothing he could say. This news would devastate Bumblebee, he had always been extremely fond of humans especially the Witwicky family.

"Rachet, I think I would like be alone," Optimus Prime quietly sighed.

"The computer will respond to your voice," Rachet said as he left.

---

Optimus Prime sat for long time in cogitative thought, than finally went over to the computer terminal and asked the computer to bring up the data files on the destruction of Earth. He scanned the files, his anger growing as he read of the desperate battle the Autobots fought to save Earth, even offering to surrender. The Decepticons offered no quarter. Anger and resentment at what little value the Decepticons held for life burned his soul and finally in fury he smashed the computer counsel with his fist. The counsel sparked and blew up in front of Optimus Prime he did not care. The computer alerted security.

As several Autobot security guards arrived to see what was going; Optimus Prime stalked out of his quarters and down the corridor. The two security Autobots mumbled something and quickly stepped aside seeing the Lord Prime was obviously not in a good mood.

Optimus Prime wanted to be outside in the night air. He consulted the main computer and found there was a very extensive garden facility in the complex. It seemed as good as any place to think.

The arboretum was huge, strange burnished metallic trees grew hundreds of meters high. Optimus Prime had never seen such foliage before. Metallic plants of various colors grew, though the leaves of many had a tendency to be a dark green brown. Reds and silver metallics were also prevalent. Flowers that resembled Orchids grew on the giant trees. He sensed a sweetly sick smell and realized it was coming from the strange hanging flowers that appeared almost as ghostly images against the dark trees. The facility was open to the night air, the light from Cybertron's moon Hades and the orbital cities filtered through to the walkways.

It was their fault that Earth had been destroyed. If the Autobots had left Earth, but they had stayed on Earth to protect it from the Decepticons, in the end it wasn't enough, it never had. Optimus Prime walked aimlessly in the arboretum, its pathways a maze, lost completely in his own thoughts. There was even a dark pond that swirled around rooted trees and rock outcroppings. A low fog covered its surface adding to its ominous features. Plants that reminded Optimus of ferns and moss clung to the rocks. He wondered if there some sort of fish in the pond, but the water was opaque, appearing more to have the consistence of mercury. He bent forward curiously scanning the water finding there were living organisms moving around in it. Optimus put his hand near the surface and slowly a strange dark fish creature slowly rose bearing large teeth, it appeared to be waiting for something. "Don't do that!" came a loud voice from behind him. Optimus had not heard anyone approach. As he withdrew his hand the fish jumped for his hand and barely missed a finger, it fell back into the water and disappeared. "You're not supposed to feed the Crawdile like that," a female Transformer warned him.

Optimus Prime stared at her for moment, "I didn't know."

"Most of Cybertron's indigenous life are energy drainers. One does not just go around sticking body parts into unknown waters. That is a good way to loose an appendage and they don't always grow back. If you want to feed the Crawdile, here take this." She handed him several small energy cubes, she held one of the cubes over the water and it stirred, she tossed it into the air. The creature, resembling a fish with huge teeth suddenly happily jumped out of water and snatched the cube and dived back into the water and disappeared into the depths of the pond.

The female Transformer smiled at Optimus Prime and stood gazing at him intently. Optimus Prime studied the female Transformer before him, a recognition, "Were you someone I knew before?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," she smiled. "But there is probably some type of recognition from the Matrix. My name is Isis Prime and I am the female Matrix holder." As proof she opened her chest plate and Optimus Prime beheld what he knew was a Matrix. Optimus Prime stared at the Matrix within her chest and he unconsciously reached out to touch it. Isis Prime gasped and quickly stepped back closing her chest plate. "I think we should at least get to know each other a little first don't you think."

"What?" Optimus asked confused.

Isis Prime shook her head smiling realizing he had no clue what he had done, "Never mind. By the way, I hope you don't take your anger out on defenseless computer counsels on a regular basis."

"I," he stopped; he didn't know what quite to say. "Earth."

Isis Prime nodded, "Yes, I took the liberty to looked up what you were researching. I am sorry. Earth was a great loss."

"Why couldn't you have stopped it?" he asked suddenly. "You possess a Matrix!"

Isis Prime was unprepared for such a pointed question; she did not know how to respond. Looking away for a moment, "Cybertron was still in chaos from the Virus. We were unable to protect Earth from the Decepticons…" she stopped. "We… I failed."

"Something, anything…" he began, but stopped and stood silent, how could he respond. He wanted to lash out but for what, Earth was destroyed long ago, old friends long dust in the grave.

Isis Prime sat down on rock edge of the pond. "I swear we did everything we could to save Earth, but it wasn't enough." Optimus just stared at her; he was confused he knew she was telling the truth, he did not want to, he couldn't be angry with her he found. Why was this? Instinctively, he knew that this female Transformer before him knew his anguish even if he could not articulate it on a conscious level. How was that possible, the Matrix? Optimus Prime stared at he pond for while, Isis Prime letting him alone with his thoughts, but she continued to sit on the edge of the pond.

Optimus sighed, "Tell me about Cybertron". Isis Prime nodded smiling. She stood and for a while they walked together. She told him of the great cities built both on Cybertron and in near orbit, how Cybertron traded with hundreds of other worlds and interacted with hundreds more species. The war persisted and that Autobots continued to protect those who could not defend themselves from the Decepticons.

Oceans and lakes existed on Cybertron where none had before filled with unimaginable life. She told him of the dark jungles of Cybertron that continued to evolve and would attack cities that encroached on them or if they themselves had decided to grow. It was the reason that many cities were airborne. When Transformers entered the jungles, they did not always emerge as themselves. She told him of the reestablishment of the great libraries of Cybertron, how Cybertron was once more a center of learning and creation origin of a myriad technologies. Sentient beings from across the galaxy came to learn and study on Cybertron. The histories of thousands of worlds were stored in the great libraries, anyone welcome to explore them. Cybertron for the most part was a world at peace.

She continued telling him that the members of the Council of Ancients had been transformed into what were referred as Oracles and it was they who provided the civilian government for Cybertron. As always the Matrix holder was responsible for the military and protection of Cybertron. Optimus Prime listened to all this in silence.

Finally Isis Prime stopped her narrative, "You need some rest. You should return to your quarters. There is a lot to absorb."

They walked back in silence to his quarters, the to security Autobots were waiting for the Lord Prime to return. "All is fine," Isis Prime told them. "You may leave." The two Autobots nodded and left. "I will see you tomorrow." Isis Prime turned to leave, "Oh by the way the Oracle of Boisran sends greetings, the Oracle before e-volve called himself Alpha Trion, I assume you know each other."

"Alpha Trion is alive?" Optimus Prime asked surprised.

"That is at least what the Oracle told me," Isis Prime returned. "Good night Optimus Prime." Without another word she walked away already deep in her own thoughts.

---

"Isis, what were you expecting?" the Oracle of Tell Basta asked as Isis Prime sat against her dais. The Oracle was a liquid metal that shimmered and changed shape and color. The Hall of the Oracle was decorated with vast jungle scenes that included a myriad of animals and plants, they seemed to move and change at will. One could get lost in such images. Light streamed down on the Oracle and she appeared to move to a rhythmic tide only she felt.

"I don't know," she muttered.

"He would make a good companion for you," Tell Basta suggested.

Isis Prime was immediately suspicious of the Oracle, Oracle's did not usually make casual observations. "He just e-volved, but yes I was attracted to him," Isis Prime conceded. Just what she needed an Oracle helping her with love life.

"You really did not believe that the Matrix had been destroyed did you?" Tell Basta asked. Isis Prime did not answer. The Oracle laughed, her voice a musical melody. "Yes it would be appropriate for the two Matrix holders to be companions. The destruction of Earth will be hard all of the pre-e-volves you couldn't have expected him to have acted differently."

"No of course not," Isis Prime returned defensively. Changing the subject, "Have you felt the Watchers stir by chance?"

The Oracle flashed green and blue, "The Watchers? What do they have to do with any of this? No, why?"

"This seems like something they would find amusing. It is most probable one the Decepticon pre-e-volve forms rescued was Megatron."

"Yes, that would be a logical conclusion," Tell Basta admitted.

"Do you know what that means, the Decepticons think he is some sort of god."

"As do many Cybertronians," the Oracle reminded the female Prime.

"I have always been lenient with the cults," Isis Prime stated. "But I worry."

"Decisions concerning Megatron cults is up to the Oracles, it is a civilian matter," Tell Basta reminded the Matrix holder.

"They could become dangerous instead of just a nuisance," Isis Prime said.

"Noted."

_After Isis Prime left the Oracles hall, Tell Basta felt the questioning thoughts from other Oracles wanting to know how long it was expected to take to establish a link from the original Matrix to Cybertron using Isis Prime as an intermediary. Tell Basta assured them it should not take long. Stronger links with Cybertron had to be established the others reminded Tell Basta, by whatever means necessary. The Matrix within Optimus Prime held knowledge and wisdom Cybertron wanted to be able access in times of need._

---

Bumblebee sat staring at the front of the small amphitheater where classes where to be held on their re-education. Jazz and Prowl sat behind him, not having much to say themselves. Earth destroyed, Bumblebee did not want to accept the idea, Spike Witwicky descendants all gone. His friend had died centuries before having lived a long and full filling life or at least according to the historical records. Spike had spent his latter life looking for him and the others after they disappeared.

Jazz and Prowl stood respectfully as Optimus Prime entered the "classroom." He nodded and they sat. Prime came to stand before Bumblebee, "It is hard," he began, but stopped. What he could possibly say that would comfort his friend? Bumblebee did not respond he wanted to be left alone.

"He will need time Sir," Prowl said. Optimus Prime looked at Bumblebee concerned and nodded.

"What exactly are we going to learn here," Jazz asked changing the subject. "They keep calling it re-education, are we going to get brainwashed?"

"No," came a stern voice from somewhere around them. Everyone except Bumblebee scanned to see where the voice was coming from. At the front of the amphitheater a hologram appeared of a strange looking creature without shape. It made one almost sick to watch. "I am the Oracle Aristotle or the Oracle of Philosophy."

"Everyone is certainly into grandiose names," Jazz commented. Prowl snickered.

"The Oracles make up the civilian government on Cybertron," the Oracle began.

"Are you elected?" Jazz call out.

"No," the Oracle said. "We are chosen by Cybertron." The Oracle detested smartass Transformers. What right did they have to question an Oracle? "Shall we begin? We shall start with some history of our evolution, there is much to learn, we are not what we were before, but first I will go over a few quick topics, if you remember anything remember these:

1) Megatron is not a god, but what you choose to believe is of course up to you.

2) There is gender now speciation, if your at all confused about it please ask questions it will save you future embarrassment I promise you.

3) The Oracles are the civilian government on Cybertron, accept it. Our word is law. The Prime or should I say Primes now, are as always in charge of the military, but serve at the Council of Oracles pleasure.

4) The moon Hades is marked off limits it contains highly radioactive debris from the Evolution War. Under absolutely no circumstance are Transformers to approach Hades. No Transformer who has, has ever returned to tell the tale. It is a simple fact again please just accept it. Scanning using planet based or orbital instruments is also useless.

5) It is understood that our civilization and society are very different from pre-e-volve times. After the establishment of Cybertron under the governance of the Oracles many pre-e-volves left Cybertron not accepting or agreeing with way we Oracles governed. One of the laws that caused great consternation among pre-e-volves was that no Transformer not a member of the military or law enforcement is allowed weaponry on the planet. If you decide to become a civilian on Cybertron your weapons will removed. This law does not extend to the orbital city colonies that have their own laws and sub-governments. Transformers who did not agree with the how the Oracles chose to govern established many of the orbital colonies. If you decide you cannot abide by the Oracles governance there is an extensive questionnaire available for you to figure out where you might be happier dwelling. Cybertron has also established many colonies and or outposts on other planets. Most find something that will work for them.

6) A Transformer who chooses to become a Decepticon automatically looses Cybertronian citizenship and is considered exiled. Orbital colonies and off world colonies differ in their acceptance of Decepticons, but most do not.

7) Entering jungles on Cybertron is not good for your health or personality. Enter at your own risk, but I would advise just staying out.

Now with those few simple things covered let me begin teaching you in earnest."

Optimus Prime and the others listened to the Oracle enthralled, except Bumblebee who could have cared less about re-education so he could fit into society. He wanted his friend back.

Optimus Prime as a historian by creation, found the re-education completely absorbing. The Oracle included files on Cybertron's civilian and military setup, cultural information was extensive. Some of which were completely new ideas, Transformers procreated, not building new robots but biologically. It was done by something called the Yingarna, a reference to an African goddess, the mother rainbow serpent. Some things were completely wild, Transformers could mate, have sex or something equivalent according to the Oracle. Humans had such relations to reproduce and from what he had learned, it was usually also done just for fun. A demonstration file was provided.

---

Rachet found his friends busily running through databases, except for Bumblebee who sat in front of the window staring out miserable. "How long has he been like that?" he asked Optimus Prime.

"Nearly a week."

Perhaps he needs to get out, I have permission for us to go to Riyon we'll find him a party." Rachet grinned. "A drink with a cute female should cheer him up."

"I do not think Bumblebee is really into going to a celebration," Optimus Prime returned.

"Perhaps you should speak to Lady Prime, she might have some idea how to help him," Rachet suggested. "It may just take time."

"I'll do that," Optimus said.

"You've met the female Prime?" Prowl asked surprised.

"Yes, our first night here."

"You didn't mention that," Jazz noted. Jazz and Prowl looked at each other, but Optimus Prime did not respond, he was worried about Bumblebee, trying to decide what could be done for his old friend.

---

"Some wounds cannot be healed, this is perhaps one them," Isis Prime admitted as she sat at her command desk, Optimus Prime stood staring out the window with hands behind his back. "He appears to be very strong."

"Will Bumblebee be able to accept what has happened I wonder?" Optimus Prime pondered.

"I cannot answer that," Isis Prime returned. "You did not go with the others to Riyon, I believe they were going to the energy bar Morphias."

"I have had enough awe and reverence for a while," he commented.

Isis Prime laughed, "Than I would stay away from the museum of fallen heroes, your in relief about 600 meters high."

"I want to meet with the Alpha Trion," he sighed.

"Yes, of course. I will have the arrangements made; I do not know the Oracle very well. Most of my interactions with him are functionary only."

Hades was rising over the horizon, "I don't remember Cybertron having any orbital bodies, where did that moon come from anyway?"

Prime Isis made a sound that appeared she was uncomfortable with the subject. Optimus watched her shuffle computer pads nervously, "Cybertron's gravity caught the moon during the Evolution War."

"Convenient," Optimus Prime nodded. "For that radioactive debris. Though I am curious what could have caused such highly radioactive material to form. I don't remember such weaponry…" Optimus was just sort of thinking out loud when Isis Prime interrupted his train of thought.

Isis Prime sighed, "I suppose I should explain about Hades." Optimus turned to her wildly curious about what she had to say. "Would you like to come to my living accommodations for a drink? I have personal quarters on Lake Sithian about 30.98 kilometers from Riyon." Isis Prime smiled at him.

"All right," Optimus said suddenly feeling a nervous.

---

Optimus Prime had to admit the view of the city of Riyon from across the lake was impressive. He glanced around Isis Prime quarters.

"What did the Oracle Aristotle say about Hades, I always forget what the official line on it is, there are several," Isis Prime said as she came in from another room with two cups. She handed one to Optimus Prime who scanned its contents.

"What is it? I have no information on such an energy signature," he asked.

"A gift from a Richianarion ambassador, he called it Glamour. He was little vague on how it was developed. Its good try it, " she encouraged. " The ambassador assured me it is quite rare, I have not found it anywhere else. I have kept some of it for a special occasion." Optimus tasted the energy concoction and sure enough it was pleasant.

Isis Prime walked to the huge bay window and studied the Cybertronian moon Hades, "It is a prison."

"Hades?" Optimus Prime asked noting it was an ancient Greek reference to the realm of the dead. "The Oracle said it was some kind of dumping ground for highly radioactive debris from the Evolution War. The radiation levels are so high nothing can survive there, therefore it is marked off limits - forbidden."

"There is no radioactive debris on Hades, that is the official story told to Cybertronians to keep the curious away," she said. She stared at the moon.

"You said it was prison, for who or what?" Optimus asked.

Optimus watched Isis Prime walk over to a strange grey crystal that he assumed was a decoration of some sort. Isis Prime ran a hand over the crystal, "What I am about to tell you is knowledge only known to the Council of Oracles, myself and several high level Autobot scientists. It must remain that way!" Optimus nodded he understood. "They call themselves the Watchers now, they claim to be the creators of our race."

"The Quintessons!" Optimus Prime hissed.

"Yes," she admitted regretfully. Optimus Prime remembered the last time he had engaged the Quintessons on Earth, he thought they had been destroyed.

"Why are they here?" he demanded.

"When you unleashed the power of the Matrix into the Virus, Cybertron awoke, she called them." Isis Prime hesitated, but than continued, "The Virus forced Cybertron to e-volve, but it happened too quickly, it tore Cybertron apart. The Quintessons had the technology to slow the e-volve, but they demanded payment for their intervention. Our planet struck an agreement with the Quintessons for the technology that slowed the e-volve process."

"I don't understand how could Cybertron, I understand the consciousness is primal, acts by instinct at best?" he said angrily.

"That is not entirely true," Isis Prime admitted.

Optimus found his ire growing, "Assuming this is all possible, what type of agreement was made?"

"They wanted to live, half dead and almost powerless, they would not pass quietly into the night. So they are kept barely alive on Hades, and they watch."

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Us, all Transformer life," she explained. "But in the end I believe the few remaining Quintessons have grown bored." Optimus Prime was reminded of the silly TV reality shows humans had been so enthralled with and number of Autobots if he remembered correctly.

"Why not destroy Hades?" he questioned harshly. "The technology is certainly available. The Quintessons are dangerous no matter how powerless or barely alive they may be which is probably just an act."

Isis Prime shook her head, "It is not that easy. We have controlled them since the e-volve."

Prime suddenly threw his cup against the floor angrily. "How many more acquiesces did our people have to make to survive?"

"Without the Watchers slowing the e-volve process Cybertron would have destroyed herself and our civilization would have ceased to exist. The Watchers do nothing else but watch. Cybertron did what it had to do to survive!"

"Earth would have not perished," he spat at her.

"You don't know that."

"We Transformers would not have destroyed that poor world, we are the ones who couldn't go quietly into the night!"

"It was your actions that made the e-volve possible," Isis Prime reminded Optimus. He stood fists gripped at his side.

"It was my decisions that destroyed Earth."

Isis Prime sighed, "No it was the Decepticons who destroyed Earth. As for the other you did what was needed so we could survive, as did Cybertron did with the Quintessons. Preservation of the species is not a failing."

Optimus Prime was silent as he stared out the bay window, he felt Isis Prime stand next to him. She gingerly leaned against him, "You are no longer the only Prime there is enough responsibility for both of us to bear." Strange emotions flooded Optimus Prime systems, he enjoyed the new sensations this female caused him. Whispers from his own imagination encouraged him to want this female.

Isis Prime reached out and touched Optimus chest gently, slowly, deliberately. Optimus responded by caressing her arm, when his Onc touched hers she stepped close to him, and initiated a mating. Optimus Prime was fully unprepared for what happen next.

25


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Megatron roared as he came to his senses, he felt out of the ordinary not quite himself, _what had happen?_ Performing a self-diagnostic the information that came back to him from the test was peculiar in the least, metallic and biological components. He felt stronger than before he studied his new form in fascination, it was foreign, but felt exceedingly powerful. Sitting up, he perceived his surroundings, before him Transformers prostrated themselves on their knees.

"The god awakes," he heard a voice call out. It came from a large red and white Transformer to his left that bowed before him.

Megatron stood and stretched, feeling new mechanisms coming on on-line, weapon systems, sensors; he realized he felt great. He wondered at the armlet on his arm. "Where am I!" he demanded as he studied his new form. Gone was the fusion cannon from his right arm, he retained his metallic white armor, but gone were separate pieces of armor, he felt whole. Where edges to armor plating had been rough and sharp had given away to curved angles. Flexing an arm he could feel tendons connected to an internal skeleton. Metallic components fully integrated with what he guessed were biological. In a single swift thought he pulled a fusion rifle from his side, it simply came from within him. Holding in front of him he laughed and just as easily he put it to his side and his body once again absorbed it. Scanning his weapon systems he knew he could call forth any number of deadly weapons.

"Among the loyal, holy one," the Transformer responded not daring to look up at the god Megatron. "You have been lost to us for 1.3 million years, but now you are restored."

"Who are you?"

Deathhead stood and bowed as he did, "Deathhead."

Megatron was pleased, "Where is this place?"

"The Decepticon planet-state of Orisha," Deathhead said respectively. Megatron studied the Transformers that kneeled before him.

He pointed to a peculiar looking Transformer, "What is that?"

Deathhead smiled, "A female my Lord."

The platinum colored female Transformer stood, streaks of amethyst tinted her armor; she wore a silver metal wrap around her shoulders studded with small brilliant diamonds. Diamond Star approached Megatron with confidence.

"Transformers have e-volved, gender differentiation was one of the modifications our species has undergone. We are metallic-biological life forms now. You made this possible Great One by bringing forth the Virus," Deathhead said honey coating his words to please the god.

"Can you fight?" Megatron asked incredulously of the female Decepticon before him.

Diamond Star to everyone's shock actually snickered, "My name is Diamond Star! Females are often more powerful than males. I have killed many Autobots in battle, my name is feared throughout the galaxy." Megatron was impressed this female, she was not afraid of him, he could sense Deathhead's fear.

"It is not advisable to underestimate the abilities of our females," Deathhead said carefully. "Evolution can be stereotypical." Megatron did not respond.

"The war with the Autobots continues?" he demanded.

"The war is eternal," Diamond Star stated flatly before Deathhead could answer the question.

"I take that as a no," Megatron returned.

"You shall lead us to final victory," Deathhead replied.

"Are there others beside myself?" he asked.

Deathhead nodded, "Yes, three other pre-e-volves Soundwave, Shockwave, and Rumble."

"Where are they?" Megatron demanded.

"They wait for your command," Deathhead smiled. "There is much to tell you. You need energy, Lord Megatron."

"Yes, I believe so," Megatron admitted.

Deathhead clapped his hands "Leave the god in peace!" The Transformers in the room, except Deathhead and Diamond Star quickly left continuing to bow as they did. When the room was empty of the others, Deathhead bowed ceremoniously again to Megatron. "Bring the Lord Megatron energy," Deathhead demanded of Diamond Star.

"I am not yours to command!" Diamond Star reminded Deathhead. "But if Lord Megatron wishes it I will comply."

Deathhead cleared his throat nervously, as Megatron snickered at the interaction between the two, "I wish it."

"As commanded," she smiled sweetly. Megatron realized it would be unwise to anger this female, he watched her as she left the room amused.

"Come Lord Megatron, I will show you to your personal quarters," Deathhead suggested.

"Very well, there are many such as her, females?"

"Unfortunately, yes Lord Megatron," Deathhead admitted.

Unlike Cybertron, Orisha was a planet of bright light, circling twin suns. Its life was not lush, but it certainly was not a barren little planet. It had vast shallow seas covering most of its surface; its plant life was simple algae and fungus.

Megatron gazed out at the calm Mediterranean blue sea that extended far beyond the horizon from the terrace of his quarters. There were no waves, no winds. His rooms had been decorated simply, except for the walls that hung with lavish tapestries of intricate designs. "We were not quite sure of your tastes," Deathhead said. "The history files are silent on many of your personal likings."

"Does Optimus Prime still live?" Megatron demanded as he stared out over the sea.

Deathhead nodded, "Yes mighty one. The male Prime was rescued at the same time as yourself. It was unfortunate, but your restoration was more important at the time."

"Male Prime?" Megatron questioned turning to look at Deathhead confused.

Deathhead nodded, "Yes, after the Virus consumed Cybertron a female Matrix holder appeared. With Optimus Prime there are now two Matrix holders a male and female."

Megatron did not show any emotion, so Deathhead was unsure how the god was reacting to such news. "Cybertron?"

"Exists and strives," Deathhead returned. "I will supply any data files you so wish on the subject." The door to Megatron's quarters slid open and Diamond Star strode in with a platter of energy cubes of differing colors. She placed them on a side table and waited, she had removed her wrap.

"Does Lord Megatron require anything else?" she asked. Megatron did not respond, but turned back to sea.

"You said this was a Decepticon planet-state," he said.

Deathhead nodded, "Yes, there is currently no one leader of the Decepticons, we are splintered into many different squabbling factions on many different worlds. Our fractionalization has weakened us I am afraid to admit. But you will once again unite all Decepticons."

"Not all have remained loyal to your memory," Diamond Star said as she came forward.

"They will be crushed under our Lord's feet!" Deathhead returned quickly.

"You make it sound so simple," Diamond Star sneered. Megatron smiled to himself, this female was not stupid she would be useful!

"What the god desires, shall be so," Deathhead returned nastily to Diamond Star.

She laughed, "You have been reading your scrolls to long! Prophecies and reality are very two different things."

"Have you at least managed to conquer Earth," Megatron interrupted the little exchange.

"Earth?" Deathhead said, not really knowing what Megatron was talking about, he glanced at Diamond Star to see if she knew.

"That silly little blue planet in Sector 2343 that was destroyed millennia ago," Diamond Star reminded Deathhead.

Deathhead thought for a moment, "Oh yes humans."

Megatron turned around and was smiling "ear-to-ear", "Earth destroyed!"

"Yes my Lord," Deathhead confirmed. "Long ago by our forces. I don't know much about it, but there are certainly many historical files available pertaining to the subject. Before I existed I am afraid."

"The Autobots have felt guilty ever since," Diamond Star stated. "Humans still running around the galaxy I hear, but they stay away from Transformers."

Megatron started laughing malevolently and couldn't stop; he pounded his fist in delight against the terrace causing damage to the stone. Deathhead glanced over at Diamond Star who shrugged. "Oh to see Optimus Prime when he finds out!" Megatron roared with laughter. Diamond Star went and picked up the plate of energy cubes off the table and brought them over to Megatron.

Megatron tried one of cubes and found he was indeed in need of energy, he continued to laugh at the thought of Earth destroyed. He had hated humans! Oh how the Autobots must have suffered.

"Who is the Decepticon in charge here!" he demanded as he stuffed another energy cube in his mouth. "You Deathhead?"

Deathhead stepped back and glanced at Diamond Star nervously, "I am!" Diamond Star returned nastily. "Deathhead is your high priest."

Diamond Star glared at Megatron who chuckled, he did like this female. Did she fear anything? "I should have known." Diamond Star did not respond, but accepted the mild compliment.

"With your leadership we shall destroy the Autobots once for all and hang the heads of the Primes in the Hall of Conquest," Deathhead announced.

Diamond Star shook her head, "Destroy a Prime?" she asked incredulously. "Make a Prime suffer yes, destroy that is another thing!"

Deathhead was abashed, "Lord Megatron will…"

"Forgive me my Lord," Diamond Star began. "But I have studied all the historical files available on you and again and again you failed to destroy the male Prime."

"How dare you speak to the god in such a way!" Deathhead stormed.

"Shut up you slag heap!" Diamond Star yelled at Deathhead.

Megatron snickered amused, "Continue please."

Diamond Star glared at Deathhead, "I am not saying it is not possible, but the Primes are much more powerful than they were before."

"The god is stronger also," Deathhead interpreted.

"I am only being frank," Diamond Star continued. "Don't think the Primes will be easily defeated. Though Optimus Primes' honor is legendary, even handing the Matrix over to the Decepticons on several occasions. No such thing has ever occurred with the female Matrix holder Isis Prime. She can be as ruthless as any Decepticon if it means protecting Cybertron."

"Sounds like Optimus Prime already has a problem," Megatron laughed. "Two Primes, this could be very interesting."

Diamond Star nodded, "As of right now the Primes are the least of your problems. If you so desire to wage war against the Autobots you will need to first unite the different Decepticon factions."

Deathhead interrupted again, "All Decepticons will come worship at your feet my Lord."

Irritated with the stupid high priest, Diamond Star took out a short-range rifle and shot Deathhead point blank in the chest. The shot threw Deathhead against the wall causing it to crumble and collapse. Megatron watched this with amusement. "Medic," Diamond Star called on her arm communicator. She smiled at Megatron, "Perhaps you would like see the others? We can have your quarters expanded also. I didn't like those tapestries anyway, Deathhead insisted on them for some reason." Megatron sneered at the thought of picking out room decorations. "Come." Deathhead lay in the pile of rubble not moving.

"He is alive," Megatron asked curiously.

"Yes, I didn't use full power," she returned. "He is your high priest after all."

Diamond Star and Megatron entered a large medical facility and found an dark emerald green female Decepticon named Scream standing over a small Transformer that had elongated wounds down his sides, it appeared the armor had been torn apart. "Scream what happen?" Diamond Star asked.

The female Decepticon turned and nodded to Diamond Star, "The fool tried to transform after I told him not too. Why are all male pre-e-volves so stupid, with of course the exception of Lord Megatron," Scream said nodding to Megatron. Two other Decepticons stood near watching what was going on.

"Rumble?" Megatron asked.

"Megatron?" Rumble asked standing up obviously in great pain.

"Lord Megatron you look well," said one of two male Decepticons, Soundwave bowed to Megatron.

"Soundwave, Shockwave...," Megatron acknowledging their presence.

"Is there a particular reason why you did not head Scream's orders," Diamond Star asked Rumble. Rumble sort of shrugged. "I hope not all your warriors are this stupid."

Megatron glared at Rumble.

Scream finished her scans of Rumble, "He'll live, but will retain the scars."

Scream than turned and began scanning Megatron, she stopped and repeated the scan, "Curious."

"What?" Diamond Star demanded.

"It appears the Virus is active within Lord Megatron," Scream commented. She walked across the room to a lab bench filled with instruments. Picking up a container and an instrument that hard a sharp edge to it like a scrapple she came back over to Megatron. "May I take some tissue samples?" Megatron nodded and put out his hand. Scream cut a piece of his metal "skin" off and placed it into her container, Megatron's wound immediately healed. "Impressive, there was pain?"

"No," Megatron admitted.

"Scream what is going on?" Diamond Star asked.

"I will need to perform some more tests on you, " Scream began. "If I am correct you're a very unique Transformer."

"How so?" Diamond Star demanded impatiently.

"Not sure yet, Lord Megatron appears to have very active Virus cells. Your form appears to be stable, interesting. This will require more study."

"Perhaps part of his weapons systems?" Diamond Star suggested.

Scream smiled at the delicious thought, "Perhaps, I will keep you both apprised of my research."

Scream than went to a computer and began downloading some information on computer pads. When she was finished she handed one each to Megatron, Rumble, Soundwave, and Shockwave, "As I said before we Transformers are not what we were before read the assigned files. If there are any questions submit them to the computer and they will be answered." Scream turned to Diamond Star, "I have experiments that need my attention. I assume I am finished here? Creeper should be able take over from here."

"Thank you Scream, I know you don't like being disturbed from your experiments."

"No, but even I will make an exception for a god," she conceded bowing to Megatron. "I need some new subjects by the way."

"Of course, submit your request, a slave runner is expected within a couple of days," Diamond Star said.

"The quality of my last subjects left a lot to be desired," Scream sighed, "I would like a couple weaponized Transformers if possible."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Diamond Star asked studying Megatron to his reaction, he did not.

Scream smiled sweetly at her, "You know very it does not matter to me." With that Scream nodded to Megatron again and walked out of the medical facility.

"What sort of experiments?" Megatron asked interested.

"Her interests vary," Diamond Star admitted. "She does experiment a lot with the Virus, but that can be rather costly in both facilities and Transformers. Decepticons under my command are loyal and follow my orders or they know I will hand them over to Scream. She is pure scientist mercy is not in her vocabulary. Her experiments are quite painful from what I have seen and unfortunately have an almost 100 mortality rate."

"Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked. "What are your orders?"

Megatron laughed, "We see what Decepticons have become."

"I hope the god Megatron will be pleased." Diamond Star bowed gracefully. Megatron grinned at her.

---

Scream strode into her laboratory and began analyzing the cells from Megatron. The cells were indeed infected with an active form of the Virus she had not seen before, but they were delicate. The Virus that she and all other Transformers carried and that usually only affected pre-e-volves was a very different strain than the one Megatron carried. Unfortunately similar to the normal Virus both strains were very complex genetically for a virus and could not be easily replicated for research purposes.

Scream had found if she could concentrate enough of the normal Virus to infect a subject it caused further e-volve at an extremely accelerated rate. But she always had very little time to study her subject before it expired; she had been trying for years to figure out how to slow the e-volve. All her scans and instruments did not give her the answers she wanted, how to control the Virus. Something had slowed the original Virus out break. She was sure the Primes had the answers she needed, but first she needed one.

With her new Virus perhaps she now had a way, but it would take much time to replicate the Virus strain Megatron carried, first she must figure out how to replicate it. The Virus was picky, no Petri dishes would do. Scream needed living subjects; she had to get the Virus to grow. Unfortunately, Megatron would probably not let her harvest the amount Virus cells she needed another way must be found. Megatron was indeed a god!

Scream hummed to herself as she went about checking on her other experiments that languished in cells in her lab; oblivious to the pain and suffering she caused.

Scream had left a subject on an examining table she realized. The male Transformer who moaned softly under his restraints, he had large wounds that protruded vertically across his body. Scream had immobilized his body's ability to heal itself and was studying the strain on his systems; she wanted to force an e-volve. It was quite well known Transformers under great duress could form new weapons systems or heal themselves. This Transformer was doing neither. If such transformations did occur she could harvest Virus cells for her experiments. Scream shook her head disappointed and proceeded to remove a lower limb, the male Transformer screamed in agony!

The cries for mercy or pleading for death did not affect her, she found it more a nuisance and often removed her subject's vocal components. How could she think with such noise?

---

Diamond Star showed Megatron the striving weapon industry the Decepticons had developed on Orisha. If it maimed, killed or did anything in between the weapon factories on Orisha probably produced it. Megatron was impressed; the Decepticons were acting as the weapons brokers to the galaxy!

"Our only major problem from time to time is the procurement of the different raw materials we need. We excel at specialty weaponry, much higher profit margin than general weaponry," Diamond Star explained as they walked across an elevated walkway in one of the factories.

"What type of specialty weapons?" Megatron questioned.

"Biological mostly, plagues, infecous diseases and the like, a favorite of Scream's. Unfortunately, some of her designer plagues have killed both sides in a conflict. We have lost more customers that way," Diamond Star sighed.

"The Autobots have not attempted to destroy your facilities?" Megatron asked.

Diamond Star grinned, "The Autobots don't even know Orisha exists!"

"How is that?" Megatron demanded.

"My Decepticons," she stopped for a second, "Let me rephrase that our Decepticons are loyal. I make a point of making examples of those who do not exhibit the correct behavior on a regular basis. Fear is a very useful instrument. " Megatron laughed. Rumble glanced at Soundwave and Shockwave who listened intently to the conversation between Diamond Star and Megatron. "The best Decepticon scientists work on Orisha developing technologies for conquest, all are at your disposal of course."

"Good, good," Megatron said approvingly. "Show me more!"

---

Diamond Star and Megatron entered the central military command on Orisha, only a couple of Transformers were manning posts. A petite female sat in a chair laughing giggling with someone on the communicator failing to hear Diamond Star and Megatron enter.

"Sapphire!" Diamond Star snapped. The female jumped and quickly looked to see who was calling her. Sapphire nearly fell out of her seat as she tried to move to stand and bow. "What is going on!"

Sapphire smiled, "Orgonix was lonely; he wanted someone to talk to and being the one who had rescued Lord Megatron I thought…"

"Yes, yes of course," Diamond Star conceded. "Sapphire this is Lord Megatron."

Sapphire smiled and nodded, "Lord Megatron."

"Where is Orgonix?" Diamond Star asked.

"He set down at Viuco, about 2,303.0987 kilometers from here."

"It would be advisable to reward Orgonix somehow," Diamond Star told Megatron.

"Of course," Megatron growled. "I will to speak to him!"

Sapphire quickly turned and punched up the huge robot on the front screen. Sapphire waved to Orgonix when he appeared, Diamond Star shook her head, Sapphire was way to perky to be a Decepticon.

"Orgonix?" Megatron announced.

Orgonix stirred, "Holy one."

"How did you find me and the others?"

"You sent me a dream Holy one don't you remember?" Orgonix responded.

Megatron glanced at Diamond Star, "Of course!"

Orgonix waited, "I am at your command Holy one."

"You have done well," Megatron said. "You will remain on Orisha until I have need of you."

"Of course," Orgonix returned dreamily at the god's approval.

"Is there anything you desire?" Diamond Star asked. "You have been provided with all the energy you want?"

"Yes. I would like the company of female," Orgonix admitted. "I have enjoyed my conversations with Sapphire I wish her."

Diamond Star turned to Sapphire who nodded enthusiastically. "Of course Orgonix I will send Sapphire to you immediately."

Sapphire terminated the transmission, "A dream? You sent a dream to Orgonix?" she asked Megatron.

"Enough Sapphire," Diamond Star ordered.

"Sorry, " Sapphire apologized hanging her head.

"Find a replacement for your post and proceed directly to Viuco," Diamond Star commanded. Sapphire bowed again to Megatron and quickly left the command room. "She's relatively young."

"She's lovely," Megatron commented.

Diamond Star gave him a hard look, "If you wish her I will have her return."

"In what sense?" Megatron asked curiously.

Diamond Star raised her Onc armlet and moved it with a fluid movement, "For your pleasure of course."

"Cannot you provide that?" he asked.

Diamond Star laughed, "Lord Megatron you have no idea what I am even talking about."

"Why don't you show me!" he commanded. Diamond Star smiled exulted.

---

Diamond Star leaned against the wall of the terrace staring out over the blue green sea; she loved the color of Orisha's waters. As ever there was no wind, no waves upon the seas as on other planets. Orisha was planet of silence except for the noise the Decepticons brought with their machinery and the like.

She smiled to herself remembering the night before; she had enlightened Megatron on the use of Onc armlet. Diamond Star wondered if Megatron would truly rule the galaxy one day as was written in the prophecy scrolls. History had made it clear that Megatron himself had no idea of the potential of the Virus when he had unleashed it on Cybertron. Scientists like Scream had been studying the Virus for a million years and still had not figure out how Cybertron had adapted so quickly. The Matrix had done something to the Virus changed it, but not stopped it. Scream had told her on several occasions she believed there was a missing piece to the puzzle.

Diamond Star admitted she'd rather not have Scream studying the Virus, but it kept her preoccupied and loyal. Diamond Star was pretty sure Scream had only become a Decepticon to enable to perform her experiments. Scream was harvesting the Virus, but for what purpose she was not entirely sure, Scream always mumbled about controlling the Virus. A mad scientist.

"Diamond Star?" Megatron called her from inside.

"Out here."

Megatron strolled over to her and gave her an amused smile, "That was fun."

Diamond Star laughed, "Approved of our nights activities do you?"

"There are some very distinct advantages to this new form," he admitted.

"What we did last night were the basics," Diamond Star said. "A little boring for my tastes, but we will certainly work on your abilities."

"Oh you found me lacking?" he growled.

Diamond Star laughed at his comment, "Even a god needs training in some things." She stepped close to him and ran her fingers across his torso abrasively; she suddenly dug her fingers into his chest breaking the outer armor. Megatron gasped as she slammed her armlet against his, "Pleasure invoked by pain!"

---

Megatron sat on a solid ebony black throne carved from a single diamond starring down at Deathhead from his dais. He scanned his throne room pleased, "You've out done yourself Deathhead." A large Decepticon insignia banner hung on the wall behind the throne.

"My pleasure is pleasing you Holy one."

"Yes this will do for now," Megatron announced. Shockwave and Soundwave stood by Deathhead waiting for orders. Other Decepticons stood ready at Megatron's command.

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the outside hall echoing off stone. A contingency of Decepticons entered the hall and walked straight toward Megatron's throne. Diamond Star entered from a portal from Megatron's left, ascending the steps to come to stand next to the throne. Megatron nodded to her. "Guests?"

"Decepticon Ramshackle and his followers," Diamond Star stated.

Ramshackle was a large imposing red Transformer who came to stand before the throne, the sneer on his face told Megatron this Transformer did not believe him a god.

"Bow to the god!" Deathhead demanded. Ramshackle shook his head and made a half attempt waving a dismissing hand at Deathhead.

"I thought you would be more imposing," he commented dryly to Megatron.

Megatron glanced at Diamond Star who stepped forward, "Ramshackle your message said you came to proclaim your allegiance to Lord Megatron."

"Diamond Star I see you have already found a suitable position in the new regime," Ramshackle sneered. Megatron watched this Transformer, Diamond Star did not return a taunt, this Decepticon was beneath her.

"As insulting as ever I see," Diamond Star returned. "Afraid the other Decepticon factions will gang up on you?"

Ramshackle raised his hands up, "I came to honor the god Megatron."

"Than swear fealty," Diamond Star ordered.

Ramshackle grinned at Diamond Star and stared up at Megatron, "Feisty isn't she!"

Diamond Star took out her rifle and pointed it at Ramshackle, "Hold Diamond Star," Megatron said getting up. He came down and stood before Ramshackle who grinned down at Megatron.

"Your no god!" Ramshackle announced to the room. The two Decepticons stood chest to chest sizing each other up.

Unnoticed Scream watched the proceedings from the portal smiling to herself.

Megatron with one fluid movement of his arm thrusted a short sword into Ramshackle's chest hardly noticing the deep serrated blade was covered in a thin iridescent copper substance. Megatron with drew the weapon slowly to see the damage he had inflicted upon his adversary. Ramshackle's Decepticons quickly moved away from their leader, as did others. Megatron moved back ready to engage Ramshackle in battle, but the Decepticon just stood dumbly.

"Move away from him," Scream announced as she quickly came to stand at the bottom of the dais. "He is already dead."

Megatron did as she bade watching the Decepticon wondering what was happening. Ramshackle stood trying to move or so it appeared, but he couldn't and he began to shake violently, "What's wrong with him? I hardly touched him," Megatron growled.

Scream laughed delightedly, "Observe Lord Megatron. See what your touch in battle can do." Everyone in the throne room watched in fascinated horror as Ramshackle raised an arm, it began to bubble and ooze, he was literally changing states. Each second was agony unheard indescribable for Ramshackle, he could feel his body liquefying from the inside out. Unable to move or scream his form simply lost consistency and fell to the floor. Metallic acids from his body pooled and ate the stone flooring. A foul stench rose slowly in the air.

Clapping enthusiastically, Scream came forward to take samples, "The Lord Megatron can kill with a touch!"

The Decepticons in the room stared in disbelief at how easily Megatron had killed Ramshackle. Pleased Megatron walked up to his throne and took his seat.

"Who ever doubts Lord Megatron as a god, " Deathhead shouted, "See what a god can do!" He pointed to what was left of Ramshackle. "Bow to the god Megatron and worship!

All Decepticons in the Hall fell to the floor in unison except for Diamond Star and Scream. Megatron put his hand out to Diamond Star for her to join him. He began to laugh as Diamond Star eyes glittered with thoughts of conquest.

Scream smiled and nodded to Megatron who waved her away. He continued to laugh his laughter resounding throughout the throne room and down the hall out into the silence of Orisha.

24


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remembering what happened the night before, Optimus Prime smiled to himself, mating had indeed been extremely enjoyable.

"Are you hungry?" came Isis Prime voice as she came in from another room. She smiled at him as she put the plate of energy cubes on the near bye table. She put one in her mouth and handed a couple to Optimus Prime as she sat down next to him. Optimus realized he felt very low on energy and the cubes it the spot. "I have to admit I haven't had that much fun in quite a while."

Optimus Prime returned quickly. "I received great pleasure from mating with your also."

Isis Prime laughed, "That was your first time. I hope you did."

"The demonstration file left some things out, it referred to mating as bonding," he commented.

Isis Prime laughed again, "I think mating is one of those things a demonstration file cannot supply all the relevant information. And mating or bonding are used interchangeably a lot of times. Though bonding usually invokes more sincere circumstances."

"I would like to bond with you again," Optimus Prime stated.

She smiled leaning against him, "We should wait a little while, mating causes quite an energy drain on the systems."

"The Oracle said we should speak to one another about our intentions before we mate regularly…" Optimus Prime stopped in mid-sentence.

Isis Prime sat up and looked at him seriously, "You really did listen to everything the Oracle of Philosophy had to say. We hardly know each other and your ready to start a relationship?" Optimus Prime suddenly did not know what to say, the conversation had already gotten off on a bad footing.

Isis Prime knew he was embarrassed, "My intentions? What are yours?" It was cruel she knew, but she wondered how he would react. Isis Prime waited patiently for Optimus Prime's answer.

Optimus Prime realized he had no idea how to respond, he was rather new to this, but from some where he found the words or heard them, "Well I…we are both Matrix holders, it seems only natural…" He reached out to touch her.

Isis Prime drew back from him touch and stared confused, "You sound like an Oracle why did you say that?"

Her rejection of his touch stung him, "I'm sorry…"

Isis Prime felt herself panic, she hadn't meant to draw away from him, she cursed her actions. "No," she began, but stopped, she wanted him to touch her. "I am not currently mating with another. I would very much like to make this more than just a casual encounter. As both Matrix holders yes your are right it would make sense if not expected." She moved next him and he pulled her close. "Are you sure you want to go this quickly?"

"Yes, " he said softly, he gently ran his hand over her shoulder and arm, his touch burned. Isis Prime did not understand their strong attraction to each other, but realized she didn't care. She felt Optimus touch his armlet to hers and initiate another mating, Isis Prime happy to comply.

A couple hours later, "Yes," Isis Prime responded irritated at the computer that had been signaling for about an hour.

"Lady Prime?" General Nightshade responded over the communications panel. "Where are you, you missed the general staff meeting this morning. Everything all right?"

"Yes, General," Isis Prime sighed. "I am sorry I did not call in, I am dealing with some personal business. Can you take care of today's affairs?"

"Of course Lady Prime, also Lord Optimus Prime appears to be missing, we were unable to locate him in Terra Firma anywhere."

"He is with me General," Isis Prime responded feeling Optimus caress her lightly.

"Jazz and Prowl are asking where he is Lady Prime should I let them know?" he asked.

"No," Optimus Prime called out.

"Uh yes Sir," Nightshade returned.

"We have an audience with the Oracle of Boisran." Isis Prime informed Nightshade. Optimus Prime was surprised.

"Yes Lady Prime," Nightshade said. Isis Prime turned off the communications panel.

"Alpha Trion?" he asked.

Isis Prime nodded, "I would have mentioned it sooner, but you seemed to have other things on your mind. The Oracle will be expecting us in a couple hours, just gives us enough time to make to it to Houton, where the Oracle dwells."

---

Isis Prime and Optimus Prime took a shuttle to Houton. Houton was a vast industrial city on the other side of Cybertron. The Hall of the Oracle sat in the center of city, all roads lead to the Oracle's hall or so the ancient cliché went. They put down on the small landing pad near the Oracle's hall. The building was a huge imposing monument of gray black geometric shapes, straight lines, with very few curves. "Ready?" Isis Prime asked as she got up and the shuttle doors opened. Isis Prime retrieved something from a small case she had brought with her. She pulled a shimmering gold and brown wrap from the case and put it about shoulders, Optimus Prime touched the garment curiously. "Females wear different wraps such as these on certain occasions, meeting an Oracle is such an occasion."

"Why?" Optimus asked.

Isis Prime thought it about for a moment, "I believe it started out as a fashion, but overtime became tradition." She shrugged as she passed by him out of the shuttle. They walked in to the great building; it was constructed with marbles from a hundred worlds. The rock was smooth as glass. A huge stair case edifice led into the inner sanctum of the Oracle. A rather small female Transformer rushed forward from the top of the stairs, she wore a grey green wrap that matched her metallic coloring perfectly. She spread her arms in greetings.

"Lady Isis Prime and Lord Optimus Prime," she began, "The Oracle welcomes you to his Hall."

"Thank you Caregiver," Isis Prime said nodding.

"The Oracle has been most impatient," she said excitedly, "I do not quite understand."

"The Oracle and Lord Prime are old friends," Isis Prime remarked as they came to top of stairs.

The Caregiver looked in wonder at Optimus Prime, "You knew the Oracle before e-volve?"

"Yes," Optimus

said as he scanned the long hall. Rows of columns lined the hallway; at the end was a dais.

"It is said he was a very wise Transformer, a creator," she added. "He speaks little of such times."

"The Oracle is well?" Isis Prime asked.

"The Oracle tires," the Caregiver admitted as she led them into the great hall. They came before a dais, Optimus Prime saw a strange metallic form that moved and pulsed.

"Alpha Trion?" Optimus asked. "Is it really you?"

"Optimus Prime," he heard a voice return. "I could ask the same of you. It has been a long time."

"Yes it has," Optimus Prime said. "Many have perished since we last met. Your wisdom and guidance have always been an inspiration to me."

The Oracle laughed at Optimus' statement. "Lady Isis Prime it has been too long."

"Yes Oracle," she bowed her head respectfully.

"Tell Basta keeps your council," the Oracle stated.

"She does," Isis Prime returned.

"Her connection to Cybertron is strong," the Oracle's tone approving.

"So it is said," Isis Prime replied softly.

"I wish to speak Optimus Prime alone. Caregiver please show the Lady Prime to the rock garden on the east side of the Hall. You're dismissed Lady Prime."

The Caregiver quickly motioned for Isis Prime to follow her. Isis Prime nodded to the Oracle again and followed the Caregiver down a narrow hall to the left of the dais. Optimus Prime watched her leave.

"You already have a connection with her I see," the Oracle remarked.

"We understand each other," he said almost absently looking at his old teacher.

The Oracle chuckled, "That is good. The Matrix holders should be companions, it makes sense and it's proper."

Optimus Prime stood confused, "I said almost the same thing to her this morning."

The Oracle chuckled again, "Forgive me, it seemed you needed some help. I will try to announce myself louder when I speak to you mentally."

"Speak to me mentally, the extraneous thoughts, I thought they were from the Matrix."

"I have only tried to speak to you a couple of times, I was glad I was the Oracle with a mental link with you."

"Mental link?"

"We have the ability to communicate with each other, such a connection exists between Isis Prime and the Oracle Tell Basta; you can hinder my thoughts easily enough. The Matrix probably makes the connection possible. We cannot read each other thoughts or anything like that."

"Can I speak to more than one Oracle?"

"Not to my knowledge, Isis Prime only speaks with Tell Basta."

"Isis Prime did not mention this mental link to me."

"I would say you were both a little preoccupied with each other," Alpha Trion chuckled.

Optimus Prime did not respond, but changed the subject, "How did this happen to you?" Optimus motioned to Alpha Trion's new form.

Confused for second the Oracle realized Optimus wanted to know about him being Oracle, "You want to know how I became an Oracle?" Optimus nodded. "It appears that certain Transformers are simply destined to be Oracles. At a certain point in a Transformers existence the Virus becomes active again and e-volves them into an energy form such as I. All the members of the Council of Ancients were transformed when we first become infected. The consciousness of Cybertron may have something to do with choosing Oracles or perhaps the Yingarna, the sacred mother."

"Doesn't make much sense."

The Oracle laughed, "I don't think it's supposed too. Now lets us talk of old times before the war, when you were one of my research assistances at the university." The two, teacher and student talked of past follies and successes.

---

"You were awfully quiet on the way back from Houton," Isis Prime commented to Optimus as they entered her quarters after returning from visit the Oracle. "Your visit with the Oracle went all right? The personality of a Transformer does change some once altered into an Oracle."

"No it's not that. Your mental link with the Oracle of Tell Basta you find it useful?"

"Yes, but we have always had a mental link. I guess I don't think about it much. Why?"

"I have such a link with Alpha Trion," he stated, he sounded disappointed.

"You must be pleased," Isis said than observed Optimus did not appear happy about the situation. "The Oracle can be blocked it takes a little practice. The Caregivers have a similar connection with their Oracles though our connection probably originates from the Matrix. A Caregiver cannot obstruct its Oracles thoughts or emotions, it is a union."

"I really don't want to have a mental link with an Oracle," he admitted. "Can it be severed?"

"Theoretically I suppose," Isis Prime returned. She sat on the couch and watched Optimus stare out the bay window.

"How?" he asked.

"I am sure if you don't want the Oracle speaking to you through the mental connection he will abide by your wishes."

"It was his words that I spoke to you this morning, I didn't know. I couldn't discern his thoughts from my own."

Isis Prime nodded, "I suspected as much. Does it change anything between us?"

Optimus turned to look at Isis Prime, "Of course not!"

Isis smiled at him, "The Oracles appear to be very interested in that we form a bond, Tell Basta has also offered encouraging words on the subject. It has something to do with both being Matrix holders, why exactly I haven't figured out yet."

"I still rather my thoughts be mine alone," he grumbled. "I would rather our liaison be between us only and not us and couple of Oracles."

Isis Prime laughed at his comment, "Oracles are used to getting their own way."

"You said the mental link could be theoretically severed how?" he asked again.

Isis Prime appeared hesitant to speak about for a moment than replied, "A pair bonding."

"What is that?"

Much to Isis Prime's relief on a certain level the computer signaled that someone needed to speak to one of the Primes. The subject was sidetracked for the moment.

---

"I think I am going to like this time," Jazz commented to Prowl who was searching a travel database on Cybertron's hottest locales to holiday. They certainly know how to throw one hell of a party."

Prowl gave Jazz an annoyed look. Bumblebee had been consumed by researching everything he could on Earth's destruction. He didn't listen to Jazz or Prowl trying to convince him he needed to take brake.

"We're supposed to be able to transforms safely by tomorrow into our new mobile forms, it will be great to get out and burn some rubber or what ever they burn here," Jazz said excitedly. "Well I am going to explore some more, there is plenty of this base we haven't seen. There is a museum of weapons apparently somewhere, interested?"

"Goody outdated weapons," Prowl growled putting down his computer pad, but he followed Jazz out of the general sitting room area that connected Jazz's, Bumblebee's, and Prowl's assigned quarters.

Bumblebee wondered how the others could forget so easily. Even Optimus had seemed to accept Earth's fate so what if it had happened over a million years ago? For them it was like yesterday. He put the computer pad down and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted his friends back.

A knock came at the door, "Yes," Bumblebee said getting up. The door slid open and a sleek female Transformer walked in with a computer pad.

"You're Bumblebee?" she asked.

"Uh, yes can I help you?" he asked.

"My name is Frostbite," she said smartly, "I am archival specialist. Cybertron has billions of files of archived information, I specialize in being able to retrieve hard to find data sources. The Lady Prime asked I find such a data source, information on the Witwicky gene line."

"Spike?" Bumblebee asked.

Frostbite sorted the information on her computer pad, "Yes, Spike Witwicky. It appears he left messages for you in original the Cybertron mainframe; they have been stored all this time in one of the Earth databases. There are many as you know."

"Spike left messages for me?" Bumblebee asked excitedly.

"So it seems, I will transfer the information to you computer pad," she said. Bumblebee looked down at the files that appeared on the computer as he picked it up.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"I would be interested in seeing such files for historical reference. I am sure you know several Witwicky descendants' genomes' were added to our own. I have genomes from his youngest daughter Shandra." Frostbite informed Bumblebee quite proudly. Bumblebee was not quite sure what Frostbite was talking about. "Anyway I have other information I need to deliver."

"Of course," Bumblebee said.

Frostbite gave Bumblebee a once over, "Also my signal tag number if you want to say get together and talk about the Witwicky's or other things. I am a good listener."

She turned and left, Bumblebee was very confused, but he did memorize her signal tag number.

Bumblebee sat down and opened up the first file. An older than he remembered Spike Witwicky appeared and spoke as if he was sending a Christmas message to the family back home. "_Bumblebee if your seeing this I am getting too old to be flying around the galaxy, I think I am going to retire to a quiet house somewhere on the Oregon coast, Salem maybe. Remember we raced that red head and her corvette there, we both ended up in traffic court. Optimus was not happy with either of us, bad publicity braking routine traffic laws if I remember the lecture. How I miss those joy rides my friend. I only hope these files I make every so often find their way to you. Daniel as usual is off on some adventure with Hot Rod, those two get into more trouble. He should be married with kids by now! The twin boys Jack and Steve are off to college, my oldest girl Elizabeth married, I have grandchildren. Shandra will be finishing high school this year she wants to be a historian, what child wants to be a historian at the age of 17? As you know things didn't work out between Carely and I, she remarried, some dweeb…" _

Bumblebee listened and watched all the files of his old friend. The last file was Spike Witwicky's obituary.

---

Prowl tried his new form in delight, transforming felt great. The underground training facility would allow soldiers to use the full extent of their abilities in mock battles for evaluation purposes. The Autobot, Talon stood watching Prowl try his new mobile form quickly performing scans to ascertain Prowls weaponry compliment. Agility and speed would be tested in battle. A number of Autobots were milling around in the training facility waiting for the evaluations to begin.

Bumblebee was off to side having an intense conversation with a female Autobot, Frostbite had joined Bumblebee to offer him encouragements on his evaluation, plus she really wanted to see the Spike Witwicky files she had found for Bumblebee.

"Transformer evaluations beginning, clear the main floor," came Talon's booming voice. "Prowl, Angelfire on the floor."

Prowl transformed back to robot mode, and saw a tall female Autobot move away from the group she had been with to take a position up on the training floor. Prowl turned to Talon. "What is the purpose of this?"

"I need to assess your fighting skills," Talon said. "Proceed when ready you two." Angelfire brought a simple laser pistol to bear and waited.

"You're joking," Prowl remarked.

Talon sadly shook his head, "Angelfire please leave him in one piece."

Before Prowl knew what had happened, Angelfire delivered a devastating thrust kick to Prowls chest sending him across the arena, how had she covered the distance so quickly? Prowl tried to recover, but was stunned for a second. Angelfire quickly ascertained Prowl's damage and fired her laser pistol while he was down to teach him a valuable lesson. The energy pistol threw Prowl to the ground again as he tried to stand and bring his own semi-automatic rifle to bear, _damb she was quick _he thought. Prowl fired at Angelfire but missed her as she easily sidestepped the energy pellet.

"Not impressive, " she chided Prowl, she backed away allowing Prowl to get to his feet. The fight wasn't going to be any fun if Prowl spent all his time on the ground.

Jazz and Bumblebee yelled for Prowl to get up and defend himself.

Prowl realized he been rather stupid and quickly tried to come up with a plan of attack. The next energy beam from Angelfire's pistol missed him, as he began to get up to speed. Talon nodded approvingly.

"Angelfire is considered one of our best warriors, she is responsible for the killing of many Decepticons," Frostbite informed Bumblebee and Jazz excitedly as they stood and watched the two try to "kill" each other.

Angelfire tried another frontal attack and Prowl caught her by the arm and was going to fling her away, but she used his own body weight against him and wrenched free sending Prowl tumbling to ground, again. Prowl transformed into his mobile mode to trying to give himself some distance to turn and defend himself. Angelfire transformed into a sleek jet and gave chase transforming again hitting the ground in front of Prowl causing him to turn recklessly and go crashing into the training facilities wall. Prowl hit the wall hard, he transformed into robot mode and did not get up. He thought he heard the words terminate, but wasn't sure.

When Prowl's sensors came back on-line, Angelfire was leaning over him, "Are you functional?"

"No," he said irritated. The Autobot medic on hand came over and scanned Prowl, miner damage he would live.

Prowl got to his feet, finding his armor had been damaged. He watched fascinated as it began to solidify and remold. Angelfire shook her head, "Never under estimate the female of our species in battle. We are faster and usually have better firepower than males."

"Noted," Prowl said humbly.

Angelfire walked away, "One of these days find me a challenge Talon." Angelfire went back to the group of Autobots she'd been conversing with and began her conversation again with her friends. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Frostbite came to if Prowl was all right.

"That's strange," Frostbite commented glancing over at Angelfire who was leaving with her friends.

"What?" Bumblebee asked.

Frostbite looked Prowl over, "She left you fully intact, usually she at least removes a arm or foot to make sure you remember her lesson."

"That is true, she does usually remove an appendage or two," the medic said as he finished up his scans of Prowl. "Removed appendages are very nasty to deal with."

"Jazz your up!" Talon yelled.

Isis Prime and Optimus Prime walked into the training facility just as Jazz was finishing up his battle sequence against an Autobot named Powerdrain. The two had a similar fighting style.

"Your late!" Talon growled at the Primes.

"Apologies Talon," Isis Prime said.

"Lord Prime are you ready?" Talon asked respectfully.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"Transform back forth from your mobile mode to robot mode, than we will see about those legendary fighting skills," Talon remarked. "Captain Blackwolf requested to be your sparing partner for the battle evaluation." Blackwolf had been standing to the side waiting patiently to be called upon.

"Good luck," Isis Prime smiled at Optimus as she went to the observation area.

"Lady Prime," Frostbite said introducing Jazz and Bumblebee to the female Prime. Both sort of waved hi at her, Frostbite laughed at their response.

"I am told you are responsible for the messages from Spike Witwicky, thank you," Bumblebee said quietly. Isis Prime studied Bumblebee for a minute.

"Frostbite is the one who found them, I only made a guess that such messages might exist," Isis returned. Frostbite glowed at the compliment from the female Prime. Bumblebee nodded.

Optimus Prime had practiced transforming in-between his robot and mobile mode and was ready to "battle" Blackwolf.

The two adversaries faced off, it was a dream come true for Blackwolf. Neither attacked the other waiting, Optimus Prime scanned his opponent to see if he could get any data that would help him defeat Blackwolf. What he got shocked him, he found he could scan Blackwolf's complimentary of weapons; he knew how fast Blackwolf was, his fighting skills, his weaknesses. How was that possible? He had not had this skill before. Optimus made the first move and Blackwolf was completely unprepared for his attack from the left. Optimus Prime brought a powerful laser rifle to bear, blasting Blackwolf's left hip. The blasts energy was more than Blackwolf realized. Blackwolf was unable to get out of the way fast enough and took the full force of the blast. He had an old injury there, how had the Prime known?

Talon nodded as he entered data, "I see the Lord Prime has the same tactical ability as the Lady Prime.

"What's he talking about," Jazz asked no one in particular.

"Both Primes appear to have the ability to know their adversaries abilities and weaknesses even before they engage in battle," Frostbite explained glancing over at Isis Prime who did not volunteer any information.

"A great advantage in any battle," Jazz commented. Frostbite nodded.

Blackwolf was dammed if he was going to look weak in front of the Prime. He got up and the two clashed physically, Optimus amazed at his own strength. Blackwolf was strong and determined!

"He's toying with him," Talon murmured, he glanced over at Isis Prime who watched the battle with great interest.

Blackwolf brought his full weaponry to bear two high power particle beam cannons and shot Optimus Prime full on. Optimus was hit in the shoulder by one of blasts and fell to one knee the pain was immense. Optimus' was not going to let this warrior beat him! Blackwolf used his particle beam cannons again, Optimus did not move quickly enough and was hit. Optimus gritted in pain, but his armor held, Talon was busily taking data amazed at the Prime's armor.

Isis Prime glanced over at Talon; she wondered how long he was going to let this persist. The weaponry being used was getting very powerful.

Blackwolf attacked Optimus head on and the two goliaths locked in arm-to-arm combat, they were enjoying themselves, both intent on winning the mock battle. Blackwolf pulled Optimus off him just enough to get a shot in from a concealed shoulder canyon. Optimus was becoming irritated, he knew instinctively he could crush this Transformer, his pride would not let him loose, but neither would Blackwolf's. Optimus quickly moved back to give him and Blackwolf room.

"I will take your surrender any time Lord Prime," Blackwolf chided Optimus in the heat of battle.

"Not likely," Optimus returned grimly.

Again Blackwolf made a full frontal assault, they both fell to ground; Optimus sensed it was time to finish this battle. By instinct he concentrated on his opponent and he felt something extremely powerful take hold. Blackwolf let go of Optimus and stumbled backwards in agony. He couldn't attack, he could not do a thing the pain was searing. Optimus stood and Blackwolf reacted to an invisible attacker. Optimus watched fascinated.

Before anyone knew what going on Isis Prime ran in front of Optimus and put her arms up, "Stop! Let him go, Stop!!" she yelled. In an instant the pain was gone, Blackwolf blacked out falling to the ground. Optimus stared at Isis Prime than his opponent. The medic raced over to Blackwolf and frantically scanned the Autobot Captain.

Isis Prime turned slowly and asked, "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but I am showing sever internal damage," the medic returned.

The other Transformers who had been watching the battle were stunned by what they had seen. Talon was furiously taking down data.

"Optimus," she said trying to the get the Lord Prime's attention, Optimus was suddenly horrified at what he knew he had almost done. "Optimus!"

"Yes," he said finally to Isis.

"Come with me," she ordered. Isis quickly left the arena with Optimus in tow.

She didn't say a word to him until they were in her quarters. "You could have killed him!" she began angrily.

Optimus studied Isis for a second confused, "What happen? What did I do?"

Isis Prime was going to reprimand Optimus than stopped as the realization came over her, "You have no idea do you?" Isis Prime had always assumed that Optimus Prime had the ability because of the Matrix. It was never mentioned in the records, it made sense to her, why would a Prime let it be known they could kill without touching an enemy. "I never realized…"

"Isis, I could have taken his Spark?"

Isis Prime stepped forward and put her hand on Optimus' chest, "Yes, quite easily."

"You knew?" he asked.

Isis Prime nodded, "I assumed you knew. I did not realize it was not ability the Matrix had always had."

"No, absolutely not," Optimus said. "You have killed by that means?"

"Yes," Isis admitted. "Only as a last resort."

"The ability to take a Spark in such a way is not honorable."

"I know."

"How powerful is the ability, can more than one Transformer be killed at a time, an army?" he asked.

Isis Prime stepped back and gave Optimus a look that told him she did not know. Optimus suddenly felt himself racked with guilt, what if Isis Prime had not stopped him? He would have killed Blackwolf. He felt Isis Prime's touch and knew he wasn't alone, to have another to share his burden with.

"Optimus are you all right?" Isis asked.

"I will be," he said quietly, he pulled away and went to stand in front of the bay window. He could hear the whispers in his mind telling him he had done well, they offered encouragement with Isis Prime, telling him she had been created for him, another Matrix holder. Optimus couldn't concern if they were his thoughts or the Oracle's desires speaking to him, but they were becoming louder.

23


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Prowl and Jazz had seen a remarkable change in their old friend, Optimus Prime actually appeared happy, as if a great burden had been lifted off his chest. The Autobot leader was known for his sullen moods, most would have called it depression. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, and Bumblebee slowly started to make new lives for themselves on Cybertron. It was easier for some than others, but all began to move forward.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Jazz sat in the energy lounge Oasis in Terra Firma having a drink together. Bumblebee had been invited, but he had been unable to meet them due to a conflict with his schedule. Bumblebee had a schedule?

Prowl and Jazz needed to give Optimus Prime a decision on his request for both of them to become his two sub-commanders. Jazz set his drink down, "Sir we need to speak to you concerning the positions you offered us." Optimus nodded, he had expected them to accept right away, but instead they had asked for time to think about it. "We were thinking it might be better if you picked sub-commanders with more experience with this era. Politically it might not look good to pick old friends."

Optimus was stunned they were nicely trying to tell him they didn't want the positions. "Are you two planning to leave the military?"

"No, no," Jazz returned nervously. "Sir it's just that there are a lot more opportunities now and its not like the Decepticons are a constant threat like they were on Earth."

Prowl weighed in, "Sir we don't want the jobs."

Optimus Prime nodded disappointedly, "I understand you both have new lives. I haven't seen Bumblebee in weeks."

"As do you Sir," Prowl pointed out to Optimus.

"What are you two planning to do?"

"We're going to take a leave of absence from the military for while, see a little bit of the galaxy it has been over a million years," Prowl explained. "I hope you understand Sir."

"Of course," Optimus returned still disappointed at their decision.

Jazz and Prowl excused themselves telling Optimus they would come by to say good-bye before they left Cybertron for parts unknown. Almost has if it had been arranged, Rachet sat down across Optimus Prime with a drink after Jazz and Prowl left. Rachet studied his old friend and sighed, "They're going off for a while that's it Sir. It is quite common for pre-e-volves to need go out and find themselves. After a while they'll get bored and return to your side."

Optimus sighed, "They're right Rachet there is a lot more opportunities out there for a Transformer. "

Rachet grinned, "Isis Prime has protected Cybertron for over million years I don't think a couple extra would make much of a difference. Why not take off with those two, than return and take your place as a Prime."

"I can't do that," Optimus stated.

Rachet chuckled, "Why not? Is she in your programming that much already?" Optimus Prime did not answer the medic's question, making Rachet laugh even more.

"It is only a matter of time before Megatron becomes a real threat again."

"True, you'll still going to have name two sub-commanders," Rachet reminded Optimus Prime.

"Want a new job?" Optimus asked.

Rachet shook his head, "No. My mate Sunshatter is a pacifist she has enough trouble dealing with the fact I am a medic for the military."'

"You didn't mention you had mate," Optimus said interested in the fact.

"Sir it's been over a million years, there is a lot stuff you don't know about," Rachet grinned.

"I would like to meet her. You and Sunshatter are auxiliary bonded?"

"No, pair bonded," Rachet returned.

"Pair bonded, tell be about that?" Optimus asked in an almost ordering tone that surprised Rachet.

Rachet sat back and gave Optimus another hard look, "Optimus I hope your not even thinking about a pair bond with Isis Prime. If your two are that anxious an auxiliary bond would be a thousand times more sane."

"A pair bond could terminate the mental link I have with Alpha Trion," Optimus explained. "Stop the voices," he added cryptically.

"What are you talking about Optimus?" Rachet asked worried, "What mental link?" Optimus explained to Rachet about the mental link with Alpha Trion and the whispers he kept hearing that he couldn't discern what they were saying but he wanted them gone. Optimus had been unable to shut the whispers out of his mind he had been trying for months with no success. Rachet listened fascinated.

"When I asked Isis about terminating the link she mentioned pair bonding. I read up on it on the particulars on my own."

Rachet glanced around the bar and leaned forward, "Optimus you have no idea what you're even proposing. Lady Isis Prime cannot even be thinking about…"

"She's not she doesn't know anything about it," Optimus admitted quickly.

"Optimus you would trade one link for another with Isis Prime. Pair bondings are not entered into lightly even when two Transformers have been auxiliary bonded for thousands of years."

"I would rather be linked with her than…" Optimus Prime breathed as Rachet interrupted him.

"My Lord your thinking is foolish!" Rachet said quietly. "Forget about it! Don't even mention it Isis Prime. If one of you were destroyed in battle the other would feel as if they had died too. To many Transformers have romantic notions about pair bonding."

"You pair bonded," Optimus reminded Rachet.

"Sunshatter and I had been together for millennia when we made the decision. It is very different. I have seen Transformers enter a pair bond before they were ready the consequences are trouble. Two lives destroyed needlessly. An auxiliary bond can be broken at any time, the two Transformers go on with their lives a pair bond is until you enter into the Nexus and some believe it goes beyond that. A pair bond that does not turn out well for two Transformers they feel the others hatred and animosity all the time. Even if it works out if one mate dies; Transformers go insane, commit suicide, even become destructive to others. "

"I don't want these whispers in my mind!" Optimus said angrily.

"There must be another way," Rachet sighed. "I wouldn't broach Isis about this if you care about her."

---

"_I don't want this link!" _Optimus told the Oracle of Houton.

"_Our link is beneficial,"_ the Oracle returned.

"_The other whispers shut them out!" _Optimus ordered the Oracle.

"_I am the only one here," _the Oracle stated. Optimus didn't argue with the Oracle who used to be his mentor he just wanted the voices too stop. All he knew was when he was with Isis the voices were quieted.

_The other Oracles reminded the Oracle of Houton that the power and knowledge held within the Matrix; Optimus Prime bore within him was needed to protect Cybertron. Alpha Trion pointed out the cruelty of what the Oracles were doing to Optimus Prime. The others again reminded him the Primes were only tools for Cybertron's survival. The Oracle of Houton was ordered not to interfere and do what he was told by the Council. What was being done was for the good of all Cybertron. The Oracle of Houton, Alpha Trion acquiesced to the others, almost._

_---_

Isis Prime sat and reread the data file sent from the Oracle of Houton; she was having a hard time digesting what the Council wanted her to do. The encouragement from the Oracles suddenly made sense, it was more than just wanting the two Matrix holders to bond they wanted the what was contained in Optimus Prime's Matrix. Why the games? Why hadn't the Council just come out and told the Primes what they wanted done? Isis posed these questions to Tell Basta who was strangely silent in her mind. Luckily, the Oracle of Houton was unable to keep up the ploy for very long. Optimus Prime and the Oracle must have been very dear friends and appeared to still be. It was not often an Oracle went against the directives of the others.

By Optimus' mood when he arrived at her quarters that night it was quite apparent he had also received a data file from the Alpha Trion. "These are the leaders of our plant!" He threw the data pad against the wall.

"Optimus I understand why your angry, please calm down and don't break any more computer pads," Isis asked calmly.

"Isis if they wanted the knowledge in the Matrix why didn't they just ask, why try to drive us together out of desperation. Why do this to me? I have had my programming violated before I swore never to let it happen again! They made me think I was going insane!"

"I'm sorry," Isis began than stopped. She stood in front of the bay window and stared out over the dark lake to the lights of Riyon. "We must make a decision now."

"Isis, Rachet explained to me…I cannot allow you to…" he stopped as the whispers intensified in his mind. He was unable to shut them out. As she touched him the voices softened.

"Optimus I had certainly thought about us pair bonding eventually. I assumed we would had all the time…when first we discovered that two Transformers could enter a bond so strong that they emotionally and even mentally linked themselves it was encouraged especially by the military it provided an advantage in battle. Than when it discovered the devastating effects of what happen when one mate died. Autobots committed suicide in battle others went insane. We found a similar phenomenon in the general population; suicide and madness are only some of the effects that can occur if one mate dies and those Transformers are considered the lucky ones. Even the Decepticons have outlawed it among their own kind! We are both Matrix holders, Primes if…"

Optimus gently caressed her cheek and held her against him, "We don't have to do this. The Council cannot make us," he whispered. "I will deal with voices perhaps it will just take more time to learn how to shut them out."

"You should have been able to by now," Isis returned quietly. "The voices are another source than from the link between you and Alpha Trion. You should have told me when you first heard them. The only one you should have been able to hear was Alpha Trion."

"What does Tell Basta have to say about all this?"

"I cannot hear or contact her, the Council knows they have been caught," Isis admitted. "But it still leaves us with a decision."

Isis pulled away from Optimus who reluctantly let her go, she sat down and stared at the ceiling. She didn't want Optimus to suffer, but to pair bond. All who she was would be laid bear, it was said two pair bonded Transformers had no secrets. She was not ready to jump off this cliff with Optimus Prime. He really had no idea what pair bonding meant. He had yet to kill a fellow Cybertronian because they had become too dangerous and unpredictable to let live.

"_Pair bond with Optimus Prime and the voices will disappear," _came Tell Basta voice in her mind suddenly.

"_You cannot make us pair bond_," Isis returned.

"_Than Optimus will have to continue to endure. You have not had your programming violated, Isis you have no idea how much he suffers_!"

"_How can the Council do this_? " Isis demanded. "_I thought we were confidants how could you let this happen_?"

"_The survival of Cybertron is imperative. Our Sparks are meaningless compared to Cybertrons! We live to protect_!" _Isis Prime had heard the cold calculating words before; the sacrifice of a few Transformers was nothing when compared it came to the survival of the planet._

"_What you're asking?" _Isis shuttered.

"_Very little_!" Tell Basta returned. "_Remember both of you, your duty_!"

"Isis," Optimus called her as he touched her arm recognizing that she must be in communication with the Oracle. "Tell Basta, will she help?"

"No, she reminds us of our duty to Cybertron," Isis returned. "Optimus I am afraid. I have been in battle against trouble odds lost friends, but this…I don't want to loose myself even if it is to you."

"Isis the decision is yours," he said softly.

"You cannot say that it's not fair," she said angrily.

"I do not want these voices in my mind, my decision is one of selfness perhaps even weakness. I would rather take my chances with pair bonding with you than continue as I am," Optimus admitted. "I have made my decision now it is yours."

"_Do this thing_," came an encouraging whisper in her mind. She had heard such a whisper before thinking it was her own wantings and desires, but realizing now it was the Oracle influencing her thoughts. "_You are meant for each other_."

Optimus Prime caressed Isis Prime gently, his touch as usual sending a burning sensation through her body that she had grown to crave. When he stopped she wanted to scream, she wanted this male more than she was willing to admit. He asked her to jump off a cliff into an abyss and she suddenly she was willing. How was this so? "Yes," she whispered to Optimus, "I will pair bond with you."

---

_The Oracles congratulated themselves on work well done; it had been easier to convince the Primes to pair bond then they had thought, even with the Oracles of Houton's betrayal. The Oracle of Houton was praised for his ingenuity for informing the Primes of the Oracle's intentions. Alpha Trion was only forgiven because Council got the required result._

---

A pair bonding ceremony was usually a time of rejoicing and celebration among the friends and family of the two Transformers bonding, but Optimus' and Isis's pair bonding ceremony was neither. They came to kowtow before the Oracle of Basta in order to destroy the influence of the Oracles in their minds and perform their duty as Primes to Cybertron. There were no friends, no shouts of encouragement for two to find a room or other sexual innuendoes that companied a pair bonding ceremony. The Oracle's hall was silent.

Tell Basta expressed her pleasure at their decision. Tell Basta instructed the Primes to follow her voice during the bonding and all would be fine. Isis stood and stared at Optimus afraid of what was too come, Optimus gently reached out and caressed her cheek, "I am here."

Isis Primes tried to not scream as she clung to Optimus and he to her. The pain of their Sparks touching was searing, Optimus was reminded of his e-volve. A Transformer was his or her Spark; it is what defined them as sentient what made them who they were. Sparks were not meant to touch.

---

To mitigate any potential concerns from military or civilian Transformers that the Primes had pair bonded so soon after meeting, the Oracles issued a simple statement that the Primes had been ordered by the Council to pair bond.

---

"Optimus why didn't you tell me you had been ordered to pair bond!" Rachet railed at Optimus. "I was sitting there trying to convince you of the dangers and I should have been telling you about how wonderful it is also!"

Optimus sat back in his office chair and sighed, he was still incredibly tired from the ceremony. "Its aright Rachet. You didn't know."

"Why didn't you call me! Sunshatter and I would have been honored to have been witnesses at your bonding ceremony."

"It wasn't exactly we pair bonded because we wanted too," Optimus returned, but he admitted to himself silently that wasn't exactly true.

"You two will know each other on a personal level hard to explain. Only another pair bonded couple would understand," Rachet grinned. "Can you feel her?"

"When we are in close proximity yes," Optimus admitted.

"It's only been a couple days the full bonding process takes a couple years to complete. Some couples can even speak to each other mentally!"

"Can you and Sunshatter?" Optimus asked curiously.

"A little, not very well. It's easier when we are both in a high state of emotion I noticed." Rachet laughed, Optimus a little confused at what exactly he meant. "Well we're going to have a party!"

"Neither Isis or I are in much of a mood for a party Rachet."

Rachet gave Optimus teasing grin, "Cannot keep your Oncs apart can ya?"

Optimus was forced to laugh at his old friend.

"Let's go get a drink. I have a surprise for you, well actually a couple?"

"Rachet I really have a lot of work to get done," Optimus began.

Rachet growled, "Your not even supposed to be at the base. Mandatory two-week rest for newly pair bonded Transformers. Your systems haven't begun to recover from what you and Isis went through. As your doctor I am ordering you no work. I've already filed a complaint with Nightshade."

"What's he going to do?"

"Have you escorted out of your office at gun point if I ask him. Come on," Rachet ordered. Optimus reluctantly followed Rachet out the door. Rachet nodded to Nightshade who had been waiting outside Optimus' office.

"Your in charge for the next couple weeks?" Optimus said.

"Lord Prime neither you or her ladyship will be admitted to Terra Firma for at least two weeks. So please take the time to rest up," General Nightshade explained calmly, Optimus noting he had his laser rifle at his side. Rachet nodded and grinned.

"I've been set up," Optimus complained.

"It could always be worse," Nightshade chuckled before he nodded and left.

--

Optimus and Rachet entered the Oasis and Rachet quickly scanned the bar until he found the table he was looking for. "Come on Optimus!"

Rachet and Optimus walked up to the table where four Autobots sat laughing. The only one Optimus recognized was Angelfire who was sitting between two mechs who were both whispering in her ear. She laughed than looked up and smiled elbowing her two companions. A Transformer who had been sitting across from the amorous three quickly stood and nodded to Optimus.

"It's been a very long time Optimus," he grinned. The red Autobot stepped forward to meet Optimus who was trying to place the voice, but couldn't. "Know who I am?"

Rachet laughed, "Don't torture him to long he just pair bonded."

One of the mechs sitting next to Angelfire slapped his had on the table, "Brave Autobot! I might do that some day if I find the right mate." He winked at Angelfire who rolled her eyes.

"Good luck finding a willing Transformer," she laughed.

"Optimus sit! We need to get you some good Ucrytion energy drink in you!" the red mech laughed. "Still have no idea who I am do you?"

Optimus was embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

Angelfire shook her head annoyed, "Enough all of you! Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," she pointed to each one in turn.

"Sometimes your really no fun," Sunstreaker teased Angelfire.

Optimus stood staring at his old from Ironhide. The two started laughing and hugged each other. "I didn't think you were still functioning," Optimus began. "I didn't read your file because I guess I didn't want to know..."

Ironhide shook his head laughing, "I'm a long way from ceasing functioning!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood and greeted their commander. The group sat down together and just stared at each other for a little while. A bar bot came and served them all drinks. Rachet took a drink and sighed, "You two better stay out of Isis Prime's way." The advice was meant for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"She's still mad about the Longians temple?" Sideswipe asked.

Rachet shook his head, "You two destroyed a 5,000 year old temple. The Longians still aren't talking with the Cybertronian ambassadors! Cybertron's supply of horitium was cut off!"

"We got the Decepticon though!" Sunstreaker reminded Rachet.

"Lord Prime you will speak to Isis Prime about forgiving them won't you?" Angelfire asked hopefully. "Everyone makes mistakes. Lady Prime does seem to forget they did save the Longian people."

Ironhide chimed in, "Some make more mistakes than others."

"Any time old Transformer," Sunstreaker growled at Ironhide.

Ironhide snorted, "I believe I sent you into a stasis lock last time."

Sunstreaker growled again and turned his attention back to Angelfire.

Ironhide chuckled, "Heard you need a couple of sub-commanders?"

Optimus nodded, "Prowl and Jazz declined."

"Going out to find themselves?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes," Rachet remarked.

"They'll be back in couple of years," Sunstreaker commented as he caressed Angelfire's arm.

"I will take one of the positions and I would advise Angelfire for the other!" Ironhide said to Optimus. Angelfire grinned.

Optimus had been thinking he would offer Angelfire one of the positions, but still had hoped Jazz and Prowl would change their minds. "Very well. What about you two?" Optimus asked Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Those two had better hope Isis Prime doesn't order their deactivation when she finds out they'll back on Cybertron. There is reason why General Nightshade sent them to the Organious sector," Ironhide remarked.

"You'll speak with Lady Prime?" Angelfire asked hopefully. "Cybertron is just so much more fun with these two!"

"That's part of the problem," Rachet commented taking a swig of his drink.

---

"Their what!" Isis Prime snapped at Optimus after he informed her of the twins presence on Cybertron. He quickly pulled her to him and held her tightly, "No you have no idea how much trouble those two cause!"

Optimus laughed, "Actually I have a very good idea!" His grip tightened has she half-heartedly tried to pull away.

"I mean it Optimus I don't want those two…" she stopped as she felt him caress her. "There are entire planets that won't…"

"Uh hu…" Optimus chuckled as he initiated a bonding with her.

Isis sighed as she struggled to stand; Optimus was still asleep (light stasis) after their lovemaking. She could feel his contentment his mind was quiet. She no longer had her link with Tell Basta, she admitted she missed it. Another would be formed with Optimus her emotions were still mixed about their pair bonding. She was tired, the pair bonding had caused a great drain on her systems and they were only now slowly recovering. How easy it would be to simply loose herself to Optimus Prime she thought. Isis gasped suddenly senescing an over whelming feeling of wanting and need. Turning she found Optimus was watching her from the couch, he pulled her down to her, "We are in this together."

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "Your so sure…"

"No, I have uncertainties about our pair bond also, its just I want you more," he said gently. "Don't fight this Isis it will make it worse for both of us. I have to believe we have done the right thing. Tell me what will make you happy?" Isis didn't respond, but simply laid against him. He wanted to bond with her again because he could feel the joy and pleasure it brought her and it made him happy but he resisted. "I love you," he whispered almost unintelligibly against her. She didn't respond but did move closer to him as she fell asleep.

---

Isis Prime felt herself sinking as she slogged through the stinky swamp with Optimus Prime. "You know there is a perfectly good holographic program of Sonisan back on Cybertron. The ruins are just a bunch of old crumbling buildings!" Sonisan was a little blue grey planet with six moons in Sector 235.

Optimus chuckled, "I won the toss," he reminded her. "Those old crumbling buildings are considered some of the most spectacular ruins in the galaxy. They're also older than anything else we have found in the galaxy."

"I know, I know," Isis complained. This was not her idea of a retreat, trudging through a dirty old swamp on a planet halfway from nowhere. Optimus put his hand out to her, she glared at him as she stomped passed. He mentally sent her a pleasing idea that made her stop, "Your joking?"

Optimus laughed, "If you don't start enjoying this yes!"

Isis thought about it for a moment, "Who knows it might be fun."

Optimus chuckled she never stopped surprising him.

The ancient city spread out as far as the eye could see. Parts were submerged others towered out of the water and above the trees. The ruins of Sonisan appeared to be made of a material similar glass in abstract shapes that appeared to trick the mind. They reminded Optimus of blown art glass art he had seen on Earth. The surfaces refracted light at all wavelengths. Spires and great monoliths stood everywhere, gentle and sharp curves, but no corners. An ancient race had created these great standing works of art and disappeared long ago.

"What happen to the people of Sonisan? They were spectacular architects," Optimus breathed.

"It's not known. The archeologists say they simply disappeared. They were as advanced as we are maybe even more."

"These monuments were meant to stand for millions of years," Optimus commented. "The material is incredibly durable, but appears fragile like blown glass. The colors are mind-boggling. Have we been able to duplicate their process?"

"No," Isis said. "These monuments and buildings also absorb energy. It is believe the Sonisan meant for their city to stand for millions of years, but also not be able to be destroyed by those who knew nothing of them."

"Written language?"

"None, there are symbols but they are all very abstract. It has been theorized that they may have thought literally in shapes and designs."

Optimus nodded fascinated, "The cities estimated age is really over a 250 million years?"

"Some estimates go as high as a 900 million, it is a subject of great debate."

"And no life on this planet except plant life?" he asked. Isis nodded. "Come on lets explore more."

As night fell Optimus and Isis sat against one of the monuments. "When the war is over I think I would like to return and study these ruins," Optimus mused.

"Don't except me to accompanying you," Isis returned.

Optimus laughed, "So what do you want to do?

Isis was silent for a moment, "I guess I never gave it much thought." Optimus was surprised at her comment, but didn't say anything. The night sky was filled with strange stars that sparkled and winked.

"You should think about it some time," Optimus advised.

"There is time," she said sadly. Optimus was silent, he felt Isis lay down and put her head in his lap. "Tell me of Earth."

Optimus spoke into the night with Isis about Earth and what it had been like.

When morning came Optimus was still awake, Isis stirred next to him. Rays of light started hitting the buildings and monuments almost blinding Optimus' optical sensors with the colors produced. A ray of light would hit one building as blue than bounce of it as green to hit a monument and be transformed into another completely different color and so forth. The site was stunning as light bounced from one building or monument to another. Optimus shook Isis and they both stood watching the spectacle.

Optimus turned to Isis and caressed her are arm gently; he wanted to bond with her in view of the spectacular site. Isis leaned against him and he felt her happiness simply being in his presence and she his. Optimus picked her up and swung her around letting her fall slowly against his body. Isis reached for his arm just as both their communicators signaled. Optimus cursed under his voice. He put Isis down and she answered the signal.

"Yes," she said.

"This had better be a life and death situation," he whispered to her.

Ironhide quickly spoke, "The colony on Annaring has been attacked by Decepticons. Megatron was reported as their leader!"

"What?" Optimus thundered.

"Ironhide Annaring has a population of over 10,230," Isis said alarmed.

"I know my Lady and we have lost all contact! We received a message that they were under attack and some pictures followed," Ironhide reported. He was quiet for a moment before he continued, "The Decepticons are massacring the Transformer population on Annaring."

19


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Annaring was a Transformer colony in Sector 235.98, it was a small yellowish-brown desert planet with no strategic advantage for either the Autobots or the Decepticons. Annaring was though a flourishing artist colony. The Transformers who dwelled on Annaring encouraged creativity and originality in all who came to dwell on the planet. All sentient life was welcome as long as they were dedicated to the exploration of art in all its infinite designs. This included Decepticons.

Outside Cybertron, Annaring's libraries contained the greatest amount of stored knowledge on art from myriad civilizations. Annaring's few cities contained strange architecture each building having its own unique peculiar beauty. Great sculptures stood in the middle of Annaring's deserts, other pieces of art carved into the very landscape. A few were even visible from outer-space.

Annaring had no real defenses except for a small Autobot outpost that served as the "law" on Annaring. The squad was made up of Autobots who were artists themselves and the military was sort a sideline. There wasn't much for them to do, except for the occasional art piece that blew up on its artist, there was no real crime per say. The Decepticons had always ignored Annaring except for the few who came to dwell on the little planet because they were more interested in art than war.

The Autobot on duty to watch the traffic coming and going from Annaring, Bectrum, was in a light stasis when the computer alerted him a ship was approaching Annaring. Ships were always coming and going hauling supplies, so he wasn't planning to contact the ship to ask for its itinerary. The computer was used to being ignored so it sent the usual greetings to the unknown ship requesting its itinerary. When the ship did not respond the computer alerted Bectrum again more urgently. Again Bectrum ignored the computer he was in the middle of planning an intricate piece of sand art and didn't want to be disturbed; anyway nothing of military interest ever happened on Annaring.

Luckily the computer was smarter than Bectrum scanned the unknown approaching ship. The computer's piercing signal this time brought Bectrum to full attention, "_What did that computer want now?" _he thought miserably. The computer put its information on the incoming ship on Bectrum's monitor; it was no supply ship but a large heavily armed Decepticon battlecruiser. Bectrum stood and stared at monitor confused, a moment later the Decepticon battlecruiser opened fired on Annaring from high orbit.

---

Scream glared at Megatron unhappily from the bridge of the Decepticon battlecruiser Brigand; "Scream we will get you some more subjects for your experiments. I promise," Megatron smiled.

"I prefer my subjects fully operational," she sneered. Megatron laughed at this female who had no awe for him, but her brilliant mind and cruelty made her more valuable than any of his thousands of worshippers.

"You don't fear me," Megatron stated amused.

"Should I be?" Scream asked.

"You know very well what I am capable of," he said as a matter of fact.

Scream laughed, "But you have no idea what I am capable of." This comment somewhat disturbed Megatron as he studied the Decepticon female. "I need a data file on the Transformers dwelling on Annaring!" Scream snapped at Decepticon who was sitting at a computer council listening to the conversation between Megatron and Scream.

"Why do you need that information?" Megatron asked. The Decepticon with a shaky handed gave Scream a data pad. She grabbed it giving the mech a malevolent look before scanning its contents.

"I seek the Autobots who killed my mate," she commented absently. She had not expected to find any names, but one made her stop.

"How romantic," Megatron remarked bored turning his attention back to the front viewer, but Scream had already left the bridge.

---

Scream surveyed the smoking ruins of what had once been the great library on Annaring. The city of Lan had been reduced to rubble most of its inhabitants killed. The Autobots who had been stationed on Annaring for its protection had easily been destroyed. Fires still raged through the city and the bodies of both Transformers and other biological creatures littered the streets. Smoke and ash masked the small sun that Annaring orbited. Scream could still hear the sound of battles in the distance. She smiled.

Diamond Star strode up the littered broken stairs of the library to where Scream stood taking notes on a computer pad. Two large Decepticons followed dragging another Transformer between them, "A possible candidate?" The severely damaged mech groaned softly in pain.

Scream glanced down at the half dead tan Transformer scanning his systems, "No."

Diamond Star nodded to one of the Decepticons who ripped the Transformers head off and tossed it down the stars. "Take it away."

Scream sighed, "Disappointing I was hoping for more survivors."

"We will continue to search, we have not come across the Autobot you asked us to find Windfire," Diamond Star informed Scream.

Scream nodded, "Continue he must be here somewhere on this dirty little planet."

"Lord Megatron wants Annaring to be a warning to the Autobots," Diamond Star began. "Any ideas on how to convey the right message?"

Scream grinned, "Yes I do, it will terrify them!"

Megatron simply stood and gazed out over the spectacle that was before him, Scream was simply brilliant. He enthusiastically nodded his approval; Scream was obvious an Earth history "buff". Thousands of stakes stood buried in the sand impaled upon each a Transformer. Some poor souls still lived. The scene was horrific. Particular attention had been paid to make sure the few Autobot defenders that had been on Annaring were prominently displayed for the Primes to find. The once bleached white sand oozed with the life "blood" of Transformers. Limbs were missing from most, horrific open wounds that bodies were unable to heal. Those purposely left alive would die slowly in the heat of the day. _Absolutely marvelous,_ Megatron thought.

Diamond Star stood next to Megatron watching his reaction, he appeared pleased, "A little over the top," Diamond Star stated.

"Yes, but most effective," Megatron said approvingly.

Soundwave and Shockwave trudged up the sand dune where Megatron and Diamond Star stood with a mech in tow. The mech was obviously a weaponized Autobot from his looks. The green and blue Autobot was missing both his legs and had an open chest wound that oozed a black oily acidic liquid. Soundwave and Shockwave appeared to have quite a bit of damage themselves.

"What happen to you two?" Megatron demanded.

"This slagging Autobot Scream wanted caused us a quite a bit of trouble before we could subdue him!" Soundwave rumbled.

Soundwave and Shockwave dumped the half dead Autobot on the ground. The Autobot was partially conscious as Megatron peered at him curiously, "All this over a dead mate?"

"Scream a mate?" Diamond Star asked laughing, "You're joking?" The glare Megatron gave her made her stop, she also became more interested in the Autobot. "His name is Windfire, Autobot espionage specialist from the files we have on him."

"Won't live much longer," Soundwave commented.

"Did you find him!" Scream called as she hiked up the sand dune. She shoved her way between Soundwave and Shockwave and bent down to examine the Autobot. "I said specifically I wanted him undamaged," she snarled.

"You failed to point out he was an Autobot warrior," Shockwave said evenly. Scream growled angrily and turned her attention back to the Autobot.

"I want the names of the others before you die," she demanded of the half conscious Autobot. Windfire did not respond. She took out a small device from a bag she carried with her and gave the Autobot an injection of something to wake him up. Windfire gasped under the pain, he knew he was dying he could barely perceive the female Decepticon who bent over him demanding something. "Give me the names of the others in the Overseer unit!"

"Overseer?," Windfire murmured. "Disbanded."

Diamond Star gave Megatron a shocked look of dismay.

"Tell me!" Scream yelled. She gave the Windfire another injection to make him coherent. "Who are the others?!"

"Why?" he asked through a blur of pain, his optics no longer worked. Scream went into a rage. She took out a knife and slashed the Autobots chest worse than before. Soundwave moved to pull Scream off the Autobot, but Megatron held up his hand for him to halt.

"Tell me the names of the others in the Overseer unit!" she demanded again. Time was short, but Scream would not let this Autobot slag die before he knew the truth. She pounded her fists into the dying Autobot in frustration; she suddenly stopped and composed herself. Once composed Scream smiled, slowly leaning forward again she whispered into Windfire's ear, "Caligula waits in the dark!" Windfire's optics suddenly glowed for a second than went dark he was dead.

Scream stood directing her anger at Shockwave and Soundwave, "I should claim you two for my experiments!"

Shockwave and Soundwave quickly turned to Megatron who had been watching the entire scene fascinated, "What is the Overseer unit?"

Screams optics narrowed, it was Diamond Star who spoke up, "After the planet Earth was destroyed a special ops unit was created by Isis Prime called Overseer. The Autobots in the unit were directed to hunt down and kill all Decepticons responsible for Earth's destruction. The two major Decepticons they searched out were two scientists called Caligula and his mate…" Diamond Star stopped in mid sentence and stared at Scream, a horrified awe came over her features. "You're the Duchess!"

Scream glared at Diamond Star than smiled and inclined her head. Diamond Star eyes glittered at the unexpected news.

"The Duchess?" Megatron asked.

"Caligula's pair bonded mate, they were the ones responsible for creating the solar flair that destroyed Earth. But the Overseer unit supposedly killed the Duchess at Yavanna Stec," Diamond Star explained.

"Hardly," Scream gloated. "They murdered my mate! I shall have my revenge."

Megatron now remembered the files he had read on Earth's destruction, the two Decepticon scientists were infamous across the galaxy for the their ghastly experiments and simple joy of torturing fellow Transformers. Both completely insane and unpredictable, they were considered as dangerous to the Decepticons as to the Autobots.

"I should have known," Diamond Star said.

Scream laughed, "Please."

"Why reveal yourself now?" Megatron asked.

Scream smiled sweetly, "Because the god Megatron will know my wanting for vengeance which will serve him well."

Megatron laughed, "I would have liked to have met your mate Caligula." Scream nodded.

"This is most unwise Lord Megatron," Soundwave said. "Even the Decepticon history files don't portray the female known as the Duchess in a flattering manner. She is dangerous to your cause!"

Scream smiled at Shockwave, but Megatron simply laughed. "As long as she serves my cause."

"Anyway, I have behaved myself reasonably well," Scream commented before she gave Shockwave a triumphant sneer. "If you want nightmares Shockwave read the data files on Ginshis 3, some of my more creative work if I do say myself. I must admit I was more inspired when Caligula was alive."

"Enough!" Megatron announced. "Lets leave our message to the Primes to bake a little in the sun." Megatron laughed at his own joke.

---

Isis Prime stood on the same spot Megatron had, staring out over what the Autobots had found on Annaring. Medics and Autobot warriors quickly sorted the dead from the living, trying to save those who they could. There was something familiar about the scene before her that she could not place or didn't want to place. Megatron was truly a monster! She bent down and ran her hand through the sand mixed with acids from

Windfire's body. Someone had died here she thought there was too much "blood." She wondered who it had been? Megatron would pay!

"My Lady!" came a voice from the bottom of the sand dune. It was Ironhide and he waved for her to come down and see something. Isis Prime nodded to Ironhide, "We have a serious problem." He didn't say another word as they walked in between dead Transformers still staked. The living were currently the concern. The stakes had been arranged in a circular pattern that spread outward from a single center. When Ironhide and Isis Prime reached the center of the circle a serious of five stakes stood with pieces of a Transformer upon them. The Transformer had obviously been tortured than dismembered. "Do you recognize him my Lady?"

Isis Prime touched the torso of what was left of the green and blue Autobot running a hand over the insignia, "Windfire…"

"We are exactly at the center of this exhibition Megatron has chosen to throw us. Windfire was…."

"Part of the Overseer unit," Isis Prime finished his sentence. Isis Prime looked around and saw Windfire had purposely been dismembered and displayed to be found by someone who knew what the message meant. The stakes it made sense and Isis Prime inwardly shuddered. Isis Prime quickly scanned their surroundings determining who was around before she spoke. "The Duchess…Megatron has no idea who he is dealing with. I should have known she would resurface once Megatron…"

"What are your orders my Lady?" Ironhide asked. "It was not unknown that Windfire was part of the Overseer unit. If this is leaked to the general population some will put two and two together. Everyone knows that acknowledged members of the Overseer unit have disappeared."

"I know Ironhide and it was my decision to lie about the Duchess having been killed. The Oracles agreed with my decision knowing someday the truth would come to light."

"Does Optimus know about the Duchess?" Ironhide asked curiously.

Isis Prime studied Ironhide for a moment, "No, there is a lot of things he doesn't know about."

"I don't need to remind you of the ramifications," Ironhide remarked.

Isis Prime glared at Ironhide, "No you don't. Prepare a full report and send it marked "highest security" to the Council of Oracles."

Ironhide nodded before he turned to leave, but stopped, "My Lady I know this is neither the time nor place, but you should tell Optimus about us."

Isis Prime was staring at the remains of Windfire, "No it isn't and that was long ago Ironhide." Ironhide nodded leaving.

Isis Prime stood by herself for a while deep in thought, before returning to the command center that had been setup in Lan in the only large building still remaining standing in the city. It exterior was heavily damaged but its inner walls still stood, the building had housed art pieces many now broken having been thrown from their bases. Such a waste of creativity and knowledge!

"Has the data in the main computer database been salvaged?" Isis demanded as she walked into the makeshift command center.

"Bumblebee and Frostbite are still working on trying to retrieve the memory core of the computer," a male Autobot call out from his workstation.

"Frostbite is a civilian!" Isis Prime said surprised. "What is she doing here?"

"She underwent weaponization two weeks ago after she enlisted," came a voice from behind Isis Prime. Isis Prime turned and to her dismay Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood at attention.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" she snapped as she went to a nearby workstation and picked up the computer pad on it and began scanning reports. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glanced at each other nervously. "I assume the Lord Prime wanted you under his command why aren't you with him!"

"We were reassigned by Optimus, I mean the Lord Prime," Sideswipe stated.

Isis stopped and stared at the two, "Reassigned to who?"

"To you my Lady," Sunstreaker said.

"As your sub-commanders," Sideswipe added hastily. Isis Prime dropped her computer pad. Isis picked up the computer pad on the floor and quickly brought up the files. Optimus Prime had reassigned the two as her sub-commanders apparently with her approval. In horror, Isis remembered a conversation she and Optimus had a week earlier when he had asked to move some mechs around into more suitable positions. She had not given it much thought trusting Optimus now she realized what he had done.

She wanted to tear her mates head off, but stood for a minute trying to calm herself. It was neither the time nor the place as Ironhide had commented. To Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's amazement Isis Prime only nodded solemnly.

Optimus had appointed the two troublesome twins to Isis with orders they were to protect her with their lives. Upon commenting to the Lord Prime that the Lady Prime didn't need anyone's protection and that if Isis ever found out he would need protecting didn't phase him. Sunstreaker later commented to Sideswipe that the boss still must be recovering from pair bonding. Both thought the idea was stupid and hoped they would survive.

"Come," she ordered as she left the command center.

---

Optimus Prime had been reviewing data files containing video of the attack. So war began again.

"Why wasn't this planet more secure?" he asked more to himself than to anyone else. Angelfire stood near bye sorting information on a computer pad.

"Annaring is an artist colony and a neutral colony at that," Angelfire said.

"So?" Optimus returned.

"Annaring accepted ex-Decepticons," she returned as if the commented explained everything. "The Council of Oracles give less military protection to colonies that accept Decepticons."

"Annaring did not have a chance of surviving this attack," Optimus Prime blazed.

Angelfire gave Optimus Prime a confused look than spoke frankly to the Prime, "No Lord Prime."

It sounded like to Optimus that Angelfire thought that Annaring deserved what it got. But before he could question her more Isis Prime strode into the room. "Your excused Angelfire!" Isis Prime ordered Angelfire to leave. Angelfire quickly left. Alone with Optimus, Isis stared at the monitor that was replaying video of the attack.

"Have all the Decepticons in Megatron's main command staff been identified?" she asked.

"No," Optimus said.

Isis picked up computer pad than threw it down, "This is Megatron's way of telling us he is ready to wage war…"

Optimus nodded, "He appears to be enjoying himself immensely in his new position as a "god"."

"You recall the history files of Earth, a Decepticon female called the Duchess?" Isis asked.

"Yes, she and her mate Caligula were killed by an Autobot unit known as Overseer. They were the main ones responsible for Earth's destruction," Optimus said recalling the history files.

"The Duchess is alive."

"What?" Optimus said surprised. "The data files were quite explicit with the details."

"They were faked."

"Faked? Why?" Optimus realized he was about to learn about one more of those things he did not want to know about.

Isis Prime sighed, "The Duchess and Caligula created a fear among Cybertronians that has not been seen sense. The Duchess simply disappeared after Caligula was killed, years passed the Overseer unit was unable to locate her. Even the mention of her name created paranoia. False accusations, murders of innocent females occurred because some thought they had scene or suspected someone of being the Duchess. To put an end to it I approached the Council of Oracles about creating a false report that the Overseer unit had finally killed her. They agreed. The idea worked and would continue until the Duchess decided to reveal herself again. Some Autobots let it be known they were members of the Overseer unit others did not. Many of those who were open about their membership in the Overseer unit have simply disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

Isis continued, "I eventually disbanded the Overseer unit. But ex-members continued to disappear. Investigations were done, but revealed nothing. Today at the center of that horror Megatron left us to find there was a dismembered Autobot named Windfire. He had been part of the Overseer unit. It appears the Duchess has allied herself with Megatron. If he thinks he can control her he is fooling himself. She is probably one of the most intelligent Transformers to have ever existed and she is completely insane, her sanity was only compounded when her pair bonded mate Caligula was killed. The danger to our civilization is unprecedented."

Optimus suddenly felt a cold fear it was coming from Isis. She sat down in chair slumping down tired. Optimus came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "We'll deal with the Duchess as we will deal with Megatron."

"Surviving members of the Overseer unit should be contacted and warned. The Duchess may have the names of the others for all we know," Isis said grimly. "Windfire is the first Overseer member to be found dead, she meant for me to find him."

"Was the Duchess a pre-e-volve?" Optimus asked curiously.

"No, her mate Caligula was but it is unknown what he called himself before the Evolution War." Isis stood, "She must be destroyed along with Megatron!"

Optimus nodded "Yes." The two Primes understood the path that had to be followed, but how many more lives would have to sacrificed to achieve it?

_Cybertron will survive at all costs came an echo in their minds._

14


End file.
